


Smoke Machines and Regretful Things

by CrimsonkillerMona



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Aged-Up Character(s), Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Comfort/Angst, Crossdressing, Drinking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kidnapping, Light Angst, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-18 22:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 23,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonkillerMona/pseuds/CrimsonkillerMona
Summary: Damian's sister insists on him coming clubbing with her and he meets someone. This ends up with a spiral that he can't escape, having never experienced anything like it before.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Yay first fan fiction on here, I hope everyone who reads this enjoys the story.  
> I apologize in advance, this is the first time writing these characters and I tend to write more how I see the characters but I do try to keep Canon traits.  
> This story is transferred from my Wattpad account: EchoesintheDarkness.

"I fucking hate this idea, care to remind me why we are fucking doing this?" Damian sighs lightly as he tugs at the short red skirt he is wearing.

Martha, Damian's half-sister, smiles brightly. "You are like the only person who agreed to go clubbing with me duh."

"And I'm cross dressing because?"

"Because I don't want people to think you're my boyfriend." She finishes her makeup.

"We could just say I'm your brother which is true."

"Half-true" she  smiles as she turned to look at him. "Now shoes" Damian groans "I know the perfect ones" she skips to her closet and pulls out a pair of 3 inch heeled black boots.

"Oh fuck no just give me a pair of flats." Damian takes a step back glaring at the heels.

"Oh I never knew that the Great Damian Al Ghul Wayne would be afraid of a pair of little heels."

Damian shifts his glare from the both to her, snatching them away from her. "Fuck you Martha Wayne Kent"

Martha smiles innocently and pulls a pair of 5 inch heels on herself. Damian rolls his eyes. "OK brother let's go," she locks arms with him and pull him from her room and down the stairs. He managed not to trip over his own feet and fall to his death as they head down the stairs.

When they get to the main entrance, Dick is coming in. He smiles at them "hey Martha and uh Martha's friend"

"Hi Dick." Martha smiles brightly at Dick, "this is my friend Dami."

"Nice to meet you" Dick smiled at him before looking at Martha again, "where are you going?"

"To pick up hot guys and or girls." She walks towards the door.

"Are you sure you should be going alone?"

"Don't worry Tim is coming with us" Damian frowns why is Drake coming.

"Oh alright be safe girls," he waves.

"We will," they wave back and leave before getting in Martha's car.

"OK why the fuck is Drake coming I did not agree to him going." Damian glares at her

"Oh he's not I just said that so Dick didn't tag along." She drives.

Damian blinks,"oh alright"

"Besides he's to busy taking some super cock to go clubbing anyway," Damian rolls his eyes and Martha giggles evilly. After a short car ride and lots of talking about superheros lovelife, mainly Martha talking and Damian rolling his eyes, they arrive at a medium sized bar/dance club in downtown. Martha smiles brightly and parks looking at Damian "ready?"

"Sure" he smiles lightly back. She smiles more and gets out Damian following. When the doors are locked they head inside.  
It's a nice enough place with colorful lights and smoke machines. The bar is one one side with the large dance floor on the other large circle booths along the dance floor. Martha drags him to the bar first and gets them both drinks, before dragging him to a booth. They both sit. Damian had noticed quit a few guys staring at them and quite a bit more glancing at them. He scoffs, pervs. Martha hums happily to the music as she drinks making Damian smiles gently as he takes a sip of his own drinks loving the burn as it slides down his throat.

-time skip-

6 drinks later and Damian is almost all they way gone but Martha had cut him off after he had gotten his seventh one. Stupid lucky bitch and he stupid alien blood that let her drink as much as she wanted with out getting more then a light buzz, unfair. Speaking of Martha, she had disappeared about 3 minutes ago with some guy. Damian pouts as he finishes off his drink, traitor.  
Suddenly a tall shadow block the lights, "a pretty girl like you should be alone, would you like to dance?" The guy offers Damian his hand and Damian takes it.

"Alright."


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day.

Damian woke up the next day with a terrible headache and a deep sense of regret. Shit what did he do? He slowly sits up not sure where he is but it looks like his room which is good. Damian stands and walks to his closet to change.

Once he's changed, he heads from his room and to the kitchen. His head pounds lightly as he cures himself from the night before and makes a mental note to thank Martha for cutting him off. As he makes himself some toast and coffee, he tries to remember what he did last night if anything besides sit at the table. He slightly remembers being ask to dance by someone and bits and pieces of their appearance. They had been male, with black messy hair and faded blue eyes and chapped lips that had felt so good against his own......wait, oh fucking hell he had kissed that stranger, shit. He sighs and sips his coffee. At least it hadn't been his first kiss.

He nibbles his toast as he heads to Martha's room. A glance at the clock before he leaves tells him it's almost noon so she should be up by now. He thinks again about that night. Two questions swimming in his head louder then the rest, who was he and did they do anything more then kiss. Damian shivers st the second one. God he hoped not.

He knocks at Martha's door and it's opens a little be after. "Morning Martha."

Martha smiles brightly "Damian good morning. Come in come in" she drags him in and to the beanbags. She sits on one while Damian sits next to her in the other. "So what you come to talk?"

"Do you know what I did last night? I remember some but not much." Damian leans back.

"Ah OK well a guy had asked you to dance for about four songs before you dragged him off to make out with him in a dark corner of the club. He's the only guy who you accepted to dance with and when someone tried to take you from him he bite their heads off."

"Sounds like a fucking asshole." Damian sighs.

"Actually he was pretty nice, he brought you over to me when you started trying to get in his pants, after he stopped you of course."

"Shit I did that? I must of been really drunk."

"Yeah you were you cried when he left. Oh but he left his number and said, and I quote, 'if she's still interested when she sober, give her this I would like to get to know her better.' Isn't that great?"

Damian blink "how is that great M? For all I know he could be a serial killer."

"Ah Damian if he was you'd be dead and I think you should give it a shot I mean you are trying to get over," the rest of her sentence is muffled.

"Shut the fuck up ok? I'll go on a date with him just one."

"Really?"

"Yeah why the fuck not I don't have anything to lose."

"Am I allowed to plan your outfit?"

"We will see, later fuckass" he takes the paper and leaves. Martha's giggles follow him.

Damian looks at the number on the paper and shrugs putting them in his phone as 'Mystery Guy.' Then he sends a text to the number.

-Hey it's Dami from last night, my sister told me that you wanted to get to know me more. I think I'd like that. Do you want to meet up sometime?-

Damian returns his phone to his pocket, before heading down to the cave. He really could use a work out.

When he goes to change into his work out clothes, his phone buzzes and Damian grabs it quickly. He unlocks it and reads the text.  
-Hey Dami, I'm glad you would like to meet up. I honestly didn't expect it since you're so out of my league. So where do you want to meet up?-

Damian chuckles lightly and text back.-how about Diamond Coffee & Co on 7th. How's tomorrow at 10 sound?-

Dami sets his phone down and finish changing when the next text came though.

-yeah sounds good, so I'll see you then Dami-

-yes you will and may I ask for the name of the gentleman meeting me for coffee-

-oh yeah, shit sorry I never did tell you. It's Jason.-

-well it's nice to meet you Jason, I got to go now though. Talk later?-

-definitely, bye Dami-

-Bye Jason- Dami sets his wate bottle, towal and phone down with a smiles before he stares his morning workout.


	3. Chapter 2

~ _Damian dances, his body pressed against a larger one who hands are protectively placed on his hips as they dance. Giggles come from his mouth as they continued to dance in the flashing strobe lights and crowd. Someone then pulls him away form his Romeo and begins to rut against him like a dog in heat. Damian pushes at the man, but in his drunken state it did nothing and the creep's grip just tighten. His frown deepens and he struggles. Then his knight in shinning denim pulls him away from the asshole. "Get lost," He growled which makes the asshole quickly leave. Romeo turns to looks at Damian, "You alright?" Damian nods and giggles drunkenly. He then wraps his arms around the taller man's neck and stands on his tiptoe to kiss him drunkenly_.~

Damian is broken out of his thoughts when his phone rings. He looks at it, drops from the bars and answers. "Hello?"

"Uh hi Dami, it's Jason. I don't mean to bother you but I have a question."

"No you're fine I was just finishing up, what you need?"

"I was wondering if you are free tonight, since something came up and I won't be able tomorrow morning."

" I'm free until 10 why?" Damian tilts his head.

"You ok with me taking you to dinner?" Damian blinks but does not answer. "But I mean if you don't want to that it alright."

"No no that's not it, I've just never been to dinner with someone before."

"What really?" Jason asks seeming actually surprised.

"Well yeah I am not the easiest person to get close to."

"Well I'm glad you're going me a chance." There is a loud noise for Jason's end. "Shit got to go. Talk later cutie" He hangs up.  
Damian sets his phone down, he'll need to get M's help.


	4. Chapter 3

Damian finishes his shower and gets dresses before heading to Martha's room. He knocks lightly and has to jump back when the door flings open. "Oh sorry," she giggles, "What you need?"

"I have a date and I don't know what to wear"

"Ooooooooo come on then I'll find something." She drags him into the room, the door closing behind them. Damian is made sits on the bed as she dives into her closet. Damian rolls his eyes, dear lord she's insane.  
"IS IT WITH TALL DARK AND HANDSOME FROM THE CLUB?" She yells from the closet.

"How about you say that again, I don't think they hear you in Kansas."

"Of fuck off Wayne. So is it?"

"Yes it is, we originally planned on getting breakfast tomorrow morning but he said he was unable to make it and instead we are going to dinner."

"Alright," she comes back with 30 different outfits. "Not sure which one what do you think?"

"Woman, why are there so many to choose from?"

"Cause I think they all would look cute now choose."

-Time skip-

It took about an hour and a half but they finally decided on an outfit. It's was a black sweater dress that ends just above his knees and has the shoulders missing. Along with that he had red legging underneath paired with a pair of silver ballet flats. Damian has to agree that it's a relatively cute outfit,however it would look better on any female though then it does on Damian despite his feminine figure. Martha had styled his hair close to how he normally did except it was only halfway slicked back and the rest fell gently on the right side of his face. As well she had done his makeup simple with some eye liner and mascara that brought out his eyes along with a light brush of blush.

Jason had texted him to tell him the place and ask if he needed a ride. Damian had kindly turned him down and had left the house 30 mins before to make sure he had time to get there. He had called a taxi, having planned to go right to patrol right after, finding that to be easier.

When the taxi dropped him off, there was still 10 mins till 8:30 but he heads anyways and gets them a table before texting Jason to inform him. Then he waited, inexplicably excited to put a real face to the man from his thoughts.

-_-_-_-

Jason hangs up and puts his phone away, hiding behind a wall as people shot at him and Roy. He quickly reloads and shot back. Hearing a cry of pain, he smirks. They quickly finished the mission before heading back to their apartment. "So, Jay who did you call?" Roy asks once they get into the apartment.

"Dude I think you already know." Jason chuckles, taking of his helmet.

"Ah yes, the angel from the club, Dami who you wouldn't shut up about."

Jason flushes lightly, having ranted to his best friend about he when he had gotten back that night. Doesn't help that he was tippy which removed what little of a filter he did have, so Roy knew everything. Including that the girl he danced with was a guy, but Jason didn't know if Dami was tran or crossdressing or whatever. It doesn't bother Jason but he doesn't want to offend Dami by calling them the wrong thing but he also doesn't want them by asking. "Oh fuck off Roy, they are adorable and I was just letting Dami know I can't make it tomorrow. So instead we are going to dinner instead."

"And you called in the middle of a shoot out?"

"Ok not my best idea but not like you haven't done things like that too."

"True. So where you taking this angel?"

"Fuck didn't think of that. Shit."

Roy laughs, "you're a fucking dumbass."

"Go fuck yourself Harper." He grabs his phone and text Dami a place. Roy flips him off and wonders off. Jason rolls his eyes and smiles at Dami's reply and text to ask if they need a ride. Then he heads to shower, better to not smell like blood and sweat on a first date.  
As he washes his hair, he remembers that night.

~ _He watched as people entered the club, none of them catching his eyes. Sighing lightly Jason figures he would go home alone. That is until a redhead enters the club, she has a beautiful hourglass figure and sparkling green eyes the brighten up the room. Jason would normally be drawn to a girl like her but this time his eyes are instantly drawn to the raven head with her. Her short hair is messy and her eyes are shadowed with dark red eyeshadow and eyeliner sharp enough to kill a man. Her outfit is simple with shades of black and red. Her full lips coated in dark wine red lipstick. She had instantly taken his breath away. He watched her and her friend get drinks before sitting at a table._  
 _Then he continued to watch her though out the night as she rejected many a peoples invite to name. Jason dare not approach himself. As the night dragged on and he got a few drinks in him, the bartender, who noticed Jason's stares, convinced him to go. So Jason walks over and asks, fully expecting to be told to fuck off, but she said sure. His heart had stopped._ ~

Jason finishes his shower and heads to his room to get ready. He thinks as he looks though his closet, no clue what to wear. He ends up deciding on a black leather jacket over a dark green shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans with black combat boots. He shrugs, he's a mess at fashion but he guesses this will work just fine. He grabs his motorcycle helmet along with his spare one and heads out. Who knows Dami might want a ride around Gotham after dinner. Better safe then sorry. Getting on his bike he heads to the restaurant.

-_-_-_-

Damian waits and sips the water he had ordered. Glancing at the time again, he notices someone sit across from him. "Hey Dami."

Damian glances at the other man and briefly is speechless, Jason is attractive, with messy black hair that has a white patch, which does nothing to dull his attractiveness. His lips are in a sight smirk which fits him perfectly. His dark blue eyes remained Damian of the depth of the ocean, gorgeous and full of mystery. Damian could stare into them for hours. "Jason," he says kindly. "How are you?"

"Better now that I've seen your beautiful face again." Damian will refuse forever that he blushes. "And how about you?"

"I'm doing well, it's nice to fully see what your face looks like besides just glimpses for my drunk memory."

Jason chuckles at that, "so am I as butt ugly as you imagined?"

Damian chuckles lightly. "No actually you're more attractive then I thought." This makes Jason blush, making Damian proud of himself.

"Thanks sweetheart, but you're still out of my league."

"What makes you say that?"

"Have you see yourself, you're attractive as all fuck. Might be the most attractive in all of Gotham, maybe the whole word."

Damian feels his face go hot, "I can understand being attractive based with my parent, but you are definitely delusional about the most attractive in Gotham let alone the world. I mean after all, I am sitting across from you."

Jason flushes a darker red. "Well shit aren't you a sweet talker."

"My mother trained me well." Jason smiles and the night continued with playful banter and good food.


	5. Chapter 4

-_-_-_-

Jason chuckles lightly at Dami's pouty face when he refused to let them pay for the food. "It's alright, I invited you out, only fair I pay." Dami crosses their arms pouting more, a light blush present, but doesn't try to stop him again. Once the food is paid for they leave. "So," Jason begins. "Where are you heading now?"

Dami freezes and thinks for a moment before saying, "R.H. Kane Building, my family is staying there while in Gotham."

"Oh you're only staying here? For how much longer?" Jason tries his best to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

Dami glances up at him,"yes my family lives in Greece and we are visiting for my parents to attend the upcoming Wayne gala. We are going to be here two more weeks." Jason nods. "Hey, do you think you could give me a ride?"

Jason blinks and smiles, "yeah, you ok with motorcycles?" Dami nods. "Alright. Straight to the building or want to ride around a bit?"

"What time is it?"

Jason looks at his phone, "9:22"

"Alright let's ride around for a bit." Dami smiles at him.

Jason smiles back brightly. "Alright, right this way." He leads him to his bike.

-_-_-_-

Damian had enjoyed dinner and Jason was nice company. He luckily was easily able to lie about where he was from, but that's the only thing Damian had lied to him about.  
When he sees Jason's bike, he's impressed and let's out a whistle. "You like it?" Jason asked.

"It's beautiful," he runs his a finger along the leather seat, "is this *insert here motorcycle knowledge I do not of the knows*." He glances at Jason, who smiles at him.

"Yeah, took me forever to save up for it."

"You're so lucky, I've been trying to convince my father to get me one forever but he won't cause he's an asshole."

Jason chuckles, "most of them are. If you want we could meet up another time before you leave and I could let you ride her."  
Damian looks at him, "I fucking love the sound of that idea."

"Thought you might. Ready to go?" He nods and Jason smiles handing him a helmet. Damian puts it on, Jason following suit. He then gets out the bike and Damian sits behind him, carefully wrapping his arms around the larger man. Damian shivers lightly being able to feel Jason's toned body. "Ready?" Damian nods again. "Alright, hold on." Jason starts the bike and Damian relaxes in in the roar of the engine and the feeling of leather between his legs.

Then they take off into the night and Damian tightens his grip. He watches the city fly by seeming other worldly and beauty. Jason is a warm compression to the rest of the cold night around him and Damian leans closer into the back. He listens to the sounds of the city and the wind, enjoying it greatly. For some reason he prays this moment would never end.

Yet as always the perfect moment ends, it was getting closer to 10 and Jason pulls up to the R.H. Kane Building. Damian opens his eyes when the engine is shut off and looks up, letting out a sad sigh. Jason chuckles sadly, "I agree but it's almost 10."

Damian nods and gets off, removing the helmet. Then he turns to look at Jason, who has also removed his helmet. "That was fun, can we do it again sometime?"

Jason smiles, "yeah, when are you next free?"

Damian think. "Saturday from noon to 4."

"Then you want to meet up them?" Damian nods. "Alright, pick you up here?"

"Yes, that sounds like a plan." He smiles, staring into Jason's eyes. He then gets an idea. "Jason?"

"Yeah cutie?"

"Can I kiss you?" Jason flushes and nods. Damian steps closer and gently presses his lips to Jason, wrapping his arm around his neck. Jason responds by wrapping his arms around his waist, his hand rest on his ass and nips gently at his lip. Damian opens his mouth and shivers feeling the others tongue enter his mouth, sliding against his own.  
Alas the moment is ruined by Damian's phone going off and they quickly part, Damian pulling out his phone. Grayson. He answers, "what the fuck do you want?"

"Damian, thank god. Where are you? It's almost time for patrol."

"I'm aware idiot and I'll be there so calm down."

"But Damian."

He cuts him off. "Nope don't want to hear it, I'll be there. Bye." He hangs up and looks at Jason. "Sorry older brother."

"Everything ok?"

He nods. "He's just over protective." Jason nods. "I better go, I'm see you Saturday." He kisses his cheek.

Jason bluhses, "yeah Saturday, noon here?" Damian nods and head in with one last wave. Jason watches him the whole way.

Damian heads up to Kane's penthouse, having told his aunt he was already coming. Luckily Damian knew she wouldn't question what he was wearing. When he enters, she's already ready to go patrol. "Hey Damian," she calls. "How was your date?"

Damian sighs, "M told you Kane?" She nods and he sighs again. "It was nice, we have another one planned for Saturday."

"Nice, they cute?"

"Yes he is. Also I'll need to borrow you're penthouse Saturday."

"Alright but you owe me. Now go get ready."  
Damian nods and heads to the bathroom and changes into his Robin suit. It was himself, Grayson and Kane on patrol tonight, he like that's since he could stand both of them. Once he's changed, he exits the bathroom and they both head out to meet with Grayson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like this so far and sorry if anyone is no as you see them, once again I'm writing them how I see them and trying to stick to what I know. Also side note about the story, Damian has never actually meet Jason as the Red Hood but knows of him and basic knowledge of him, yet for some reason he has not actually looked him up on the Bat Computer. I'm going to say it's cause he never saw a point or something like that.


	6. Chapter 5

-_-_-_-

Jason phone went off seemingly the moment Dami entered the building. Jason sighs and puts on his helmet, going to just talk to them though the Bluetooth. Answers the phone, he starts him bike. "What up Dick?"

"Are you able to patrol tonight?"

He takes off into traffic and heads for his apartment. "Why?"

"Damian is concerning me, I need you to watch him."

"Dude, I've never meet Bruce's brat and you're asking me to watch him. Why can't you get replacement or someone else?"

"He hates Tim and Steph. Cass can't cause it's her and Steph's movie night. Kate is coming but she hates patrolling with others."

"Then why the fuck can't you watch him?"

"He seems to be angry at me."

"Not my problem." He weaves between traffic, getting closer to his apartment.

"Jason you owe me so I'm calling that in."

"Oh fuck you, whatever where are we meeting?"

"On the roof of your building."

Jason sighs, "you're already there aren't you?"

"Yep."

"I fucking hate you sometimes."

"Love you too. See you soon." He hangs up.  
Jason groans, asshole. He gets back to the apartment and parks his bike before heading in. Getting in he sees Roy and Dick chatting on the couch. He rolls his eyes and heads to change into Red Hood, leaving his motorcycle helmets by the door.

-_-_-_-

Dick glances at the door as Jason enters and drops two helmets before disappearing to his room. "Hey Roy, why'd Jason have two helmets?"

"Oh," Roy looks up from his game. "Yeah, he had a hot date tonight."

Dick blinks. "Oh who with?"

"A girl he meet at the club, Dami, I believe her name was. Jason ranted to me about how adorable she was, calling her an angel."

"That is cute." Dick smiles.

"Want to know what's cuter. Jason didn't bring her home and apparently when she tried to get in his pants, he stopped her and lead her back to her friend."

"Was he not feeling well? He's never that chivalrous."

"I know, but apparently she was really nice and he didn't want to mess it up. Oh also she looked on the younger side so." Roy shrugs. "But I agree he's normally all over the ladies and some men too."Dick nods.

-_-_-_-

Jason gets back to find them talking about him. "You two done gossiping?" Roy nods, while Dick rubs the back of his neck. "Ok let's go then." He heads out the window and to the roof, hearing Dick bid farewell to Roy before following.

Upon reaching the roof, Dick says, "so how was your date?"

"Good," he replied.

"And?"

"Nothing else you need to know." Dick pouts. Then figures land on the roof with them.

-_-_-_-

Damian and Kate near the building, noticing a figure standing next to Grayson. Damian instantly knows who is is having heard enough about him. It's Jason Todd, second Robin now Red Hood. What his he doing here? Dick greats them cheerfully when they land but Damian ignores him in favor of ask. "Grayson why the fuck is he here?"

"Damian be nice, I figure since you two haven't meet yet this would be a good chance for you two to get to know each other." Damian glares at him. "Know off we go."

Kane and Grayson then disappear into the night, while Damian looks at the other male crossing his arms. "So you're the famous Jason Todd?" He eyes him up and down. "I thought you would be taller."

Jason scoffs. "And you're Bruce brat. I thought you would be more masculine or I don't know dead maybe. So let's keep you alive since you must be for some reason."  
Damian growls lightly. "I'm leading this patrol."

"Whatever lead the way baby bat." Damian glares at him before heading off the roof, Todd following him.

-mini time skip-

Damian couches on the roof, Jason sitting next to him on the ledge. "Hey kid?" Damian hums in response. "It ok if I take a smoke?"

"I don't care just don't let Grayson know, he'll throw you off the roof."

Jason chuckles lightly, "thanks for the warning baby bat." He removes his helmet with a click. Damian glances over, his eyes widen and he would have fallen off the roof of not for the many years of training he had under his belt.

It was Jason, as in Jason he was just on a date with, the Jason who had shoved his tongue down his throat. Grayson would definitely throw Todd off the roof if he knew this.

Damian stares and Jason glances at him. "What something on my face?"

"No, just based on you wearing that helmet I thought you would be butt ugly or horribly misinformed. You look decent, nothing compared to Grayson, but decent." Ha, Jason could beat Grayson any day in Damian's mind, especially with those eyes. He want to get lost in them and just drown.

Jason laughs, the sound warming Damian's body. "Nice, thanks I guess baby bat. Honestly I don't think any human could beat Dickie in looks, he's hot, but an angel could." He says the last part dreamily, staring at the stars.

Damian flushes lightly, having an idea of who he was referring to, but he wanted to make sure. "An angel?" He lifts his eyebrow pretending to have no clue.

Jason flush, "uh yeah." He takes a drag, rubbing the back of his neck. "I was on a date earlier and I'm convinced they're an angel."

"Do tell more." This help, he can see how Jason feels about him, uh well Dami, but still him.

"Well, they're a sarcastic little spitfire who I can tell takes no shit. Dami has so much confidence and seems to know exactly who they are. They love animal and their whole face lights up when talking about them, it's adorable. Also knows a shit ton about motorcycles probably cars too which always is hot. Not bad on eyes either. Dami's hair is like yours both in length and color but not how they style it. Don't even get my started on their eyes. Also know they're attractive and not afraid to flaunt it, doesn't wear much make-up, only brings more attention to their already present beauty with it. Just really amazing and definitely out of my league. Honestly when I first meet them and asked them to dance, I fully expected them to turn me down or snap my neck." He chuckles lightly. "But here I am and I've got another date. So definitely an angel." Damian nods, speechless. He thought that? About him? Holy shit.


	7. Chapter 6

 

-_-_-_-  
Jason glances at the younger boy and noticing Damian's stares, he flushes and looks back over the city. "Sorry, I'll shut up now."

"It's alright Todd." He stands, "you should tell her. For what I understand women enjoy the when men are honest about their feelings."

"You know a lot for someone who's like what 12?"

"I'm 19..."

"Shit, really? You're short for a 19 year old."

"Oh fuck you Todd. I haven't gotten my growth spurt yet. Besides I've probably charmed more women then you've bedded."

"Ouch cold baby bat cold."

"You're not denying my claim though?"

"Naw, I'm not much of a charmer the even though your probably wrong about more charmed then bedded cause if you where right would would have to charmed over a million probably." Damian scoffs. "But you're right, I do want to tell them. Just that men are sometimes concerned weak in when they're truthful about their feeling. Doesn't help with who we are, in this line of work you don't want to get attached. It makes a weak point for your enemies to target."

"That's understandable but what makes your angel different from all of your other flings, what would make her a target to get to you with?"

Jason takes a drag, shit he asking the deep shit now. "Honestly, I have no clue. There's just something about them, it draws me in and just makes me want to fall apart under their hand. Yet they're only here for two more weeks so, probably going to have to say good bye. Every part of me is screaming at me to just let them go and not get attached but my heart reaches for them and wishes never to let go. So yeah it's just something about them."

-_-_-_-

Damian nods as Jason talks, his gaze fixed on the city below, his face flushes red. "I see."

"Yeah." They sit in silence. Not an awkward silence but a calming one that both the males welcomed.

-time skip-

As soon as the night is over they return to their respective homes, Damian dropping Jason off at his apartment. Once he gets to Wayne Manor, his body is crying for sleep but instead he goes to the Bat Computer and finds father information on Jason Todd. Being too tired to actually read it he transfer it over to a flash drive so he could read it on his own computer. Then he heads back to his room and passes out the instant his head is on the pillow. Unsurprisingly, he dream of Jason.

~ _It was a warm summer day and Damian sat in front of the fish pond with his sketchbook. Someone, Jason, came up behind him. "Finally got the little monster to sleep love." He says nuzzling into Damian shoulder._  
 _He laughs gently, "Took you long enough Todd."_  
 _"That's Wayne-Todd actually." He kisses him gently, "besides not my fault you're kids are stubborn as shit."_  
 _"You're stubborn as well you know."_  
 _"Ah yes, true no one wonder they are so stubborn. They get it from both of us." Jason laughs and Damian joins in, leaning into the others chest. "I love you," Jason whispers._  
 _"I love you too." Damian replied before kissing him gently and full of love_.~

Damian wakes up the next morning feeling happy and well rested. He remembers none of his dream but it warms his heart. He sit up and stretches before heading over to his laptop. Grabbing the flash drive he plugs it in and opens the folder.

Jason  Todd,killed during his time as Robin, brought back by Damian's grandfather, Ra Al Ghul, went missing for a while then returned to Gotham under the mantle of the Red Hood in which he took over the black market of Gotham. All of that Damian already knew. He continued to read.

Once finished reading, he looks at the photos. Honestly if Damian had know who he was, he still would have fallen for him. Jason is a really attractive man. Question is though, would Jason still fall for him knowing who he was? Damian sighs, closing his laptop. He needs to talk to Martha who got him into this mess.

He stands and heads from the room, going to Martha's. Damian knocks at the door and wait. "Its open." Her voice calls from inside. Damian opens the door and enters. Martha looks up from her phone, "what's up?"

"I need to talk to you, it's about club guy." He sits on the foot of the bed.

"Oh?" She moves to sit by him and he nods. "Do go on."

"Well, he's really attractive. Personally I think he could beat Grayson in looks, especially with those eyes of his." He sighs gently. "Also he's nice and has a lovely his personality. He doesn't fake anything. He actually listens to me and has a *insert bike here* which is fucking amazing. We got another date." Martha smiles brightly. "One problem though..."

"What could be a problem he sound perfect for you."

"I would think so to but the problem is of who he really is."

"So he lied about who he was?"

"No he never lied and I don't mean anything about his personality or what makes him him but rather who he is, like name wise."

"And who is he?"

"Jason Todd."

Martha blinks and stares. "Jason Todd?" Damian nods. "As in second Robin, killed by Asshat, brought back by your grandpa, now Red Hood, crime Lord. That Jason Todd?"  
"Yeah your reaction is the same as mine."  
"Holy shit, if Dick knew this he would kill him." Damian chuckles and nods. "Holy shit." She flops back.

Damian joins her and they both stare at the ceiling. "What should I do?"

Martha let's out a long breath before replying, "Tell him. I know that's kinda an obvious choice but seriously, Tell him. He deserves to know and if he runs that's his own fucking fault and he never deserved you. If he doesn't, you hold onto him and don't let him leave. He truly loves you if he doesn't leave knowing you're Damian Al Ghul Wayne, even though him being Jason Todd it is a threat on his life."

Damian smiles lightly, "Thanks."


	8. Chapter 7

-_-_-_-

Jason gets back to the apartment, thinking about what Damian had said. Honestly Jason thought that the kid was right. He should tell Dami before they leave. Jason would be fine with a long distance relationship between them. Well if they wanted a relationship that is, he would love that. Jason smiles gently and lays down.  
He would want nothing more just to hold them in his arms and never let them go. Closing his eyes his quickly falls into sleep.

-time skip-

Jason wakes up by Roy jumping on his gut. He helps in surprise and pain. "Roy what the fuck?" He growls.

"Tell me alllll about your date." Roy smiles brightly at him.

"No go fuck yourself Harper." He pulls the blanket over his head.

"I brought coffee." Jason peaks out. "Black with hazelnut flavoring just like you love."

He comes out fully and takes the offered cup. "Fine I'll tell you but you have to get off of me." Roy removes his ass from Jason's stomach and sits by him. Jason takes a sip of the coffee, "where do you want me to start?"

"Up to you dude I just want to know everything."

Jason nods, thinking where to start, "well..." He begins telling his friend.

-_-_-_-

Damian and Martha finished making a plan for him to reveal to Todd who he was. They would do it at the Wayne Gala since that's the day before Dami is supposed to leave. Honestly Damian likes this plan, this way if Todd won't still like him as Damian he can pretend he was never told and that Dami just went home and lost contact or whatever or Todd can accept it and date Damian and nothing changes. Damian personality prefers the latter. Once they finish planning, he left to go workout and take his mind off of things.  
Going to the Cave, he ignored Grayson and Drake who where at the monitor discussing things and goes right to the bars. He puts his stuffs on the bench then runs forward and grabs the lowest bar. Flinging himself up with the momentum of his run, he does a handstand and holds himself there. Along with that he closes his eyes and drifts, still in a handstand on the bar.

He stays there for a while, his muscles beginning to ache but he ignores it. His concentration is perfect until he hears someone enter the Cave and greet them with "What up fuckasses?" Eyes instantly snap open and is meet with Todd walking over to the other two boys. That's when his concentration breaks and his muscles give up, resulting in him unceremoniously being dropped from the bars and to the floor, hitting his head on the bar. He cries out fuck loudly and grabs the back of his head in pain.

Grayson rushes over, fucking mother hen. "Damian are you alright? Do you need a ice pack? What about lay down? You should probably lay down." He helps Damian up.

Damian shoves him away though. "I'm fine Grayson. This is nothing." He just frowns at the younger one. Todd is laughing in the background while Drake smirks lightly.

Todd then walks over and looks at him over Grayson. "Did I spook you baby bat?"

Damian looks up at him, meeting his eyes, and glares. Todd freezes and his eyes widen. "Fuck you Todd." He stands still glaring at the other.

Todd shakes his head and chuckles. "How about we just spar instead?"

Damian narrows his eyes at him. "What's the catch?"

"No catch just haven't went up against you yet and I want to be challenged. Already know Dickie and Timmy's moves but not yours. What you say?"

"Fine."

-_-_-_-

Jason smiles brightly brightly and they head over the the matt.  The both get ready and wait. Dick tells them both to begin.  
-insert spar scene here which I have no clue how to write but ends with Jason pinning Damian-

Jason smirks down at the younger who eyes glare with hatred. Those eyes that have the blue-green of distant mountains and just as strong as said mountains. They as well are rimmed with an almost white blue same as the sky that outlines the mountains on cold winter mornings. Flacks of silver sparkler in them bringing a shine to the otherwise cold eyes. Jason know theses eyes, he's in love with the person behind these eyes. So he leans forward and kisses them, kisses Dami.  
They freezes before kissing back breifly, then Jason is being kicked in the balls and shoved off them. "WHAT THE FUCK TODD!?!" What oh wait........shit that wasn't Dami, that was Damian. Fuck Dick is going to kill him, then Damian and probably Bruce as well.

-_-_-_-

Damian freezes when Todd kisses him. Then the rest of the world fades away and it's just Jason and him, him and Jason. He kisses back then before being brought back to reality by Dick gasping. Then he kicks Todd in the dick and shoves him off him. "WHAT THE FUCK TODD!?!"

Jason looks confused before his face slowly fills with realization. "Shit," he looks at Damian who glares at him. "Sorry. I-" Damian stands and walks away before he can finish, grabs his stuff and quickly leaves. He ignores Dick calling his name. He can not deal with this shit.

-_-_-_-

Jason watches Damien go and watches Dick follow him. He slowly turns to look at Tim who is staring at him, eyebrow raise. "I hate to agree with him but seriously what the fuck Jason?"

Jason shoulder slump,"would you believe me if I told you it was an accident?"

"How do you accidentally kiss someone? Most of all accidentally kiss Damian?"

"I thought he was someone else."

"That's not going to stop Dick from killing you."

"Yeah I know, but I got lost in his eyes," Tim gags. "And well they reminded me of the angel I've been seeing and I though he was them and I kinda just went for it."

"Alright then, when Dick kills you can I have your apartment?"

"Shut up Drake, besides everything goes to Roy." He flops back awaiting his doom.

-_-_-_-

Damian stops when Dick grabs his arm. "Damian are you ok?" Damian just pushes him off and walks quickly into Martha's room, locking the door. Dick knocks calling for him worriedly before sighing and giving up. Martha looks up from her book. Damian walks over and sits by her.

"What happened?"

"Todd's here, we sparred, he pinned me then kinda may have kissed me."

"Well shit."

"Yeah."

"I'll go make sure Dick doesn't kill him." Damian nods and she stands and leaves, closing the door behind her.

-_-_-_-

Jason looks up as Dick enters the cave. "Jason you have 3 seconds to give me a good explanation to why you kissed Damian before I put you back in a coffin."

"It was an accident, I got lost in his eyes and mistook him for someone else and kinda kissed him."

Dick stares at him, before launching himself at Jason looking like he wants to rip his throat out. Before he can reach Jason there's a red head between them holding Dick back. "Hey hey let's not, do you know how long it will take to wash the blood out of your hair."

Jason blinks. "Martha he must die though he kissed Damian without his consent."

"Calm down there mother hen, Damian is alright, just a little freaked out. Jason here doesn't need to die now how about you go ask Alfred to make some cookies for Damian  and take them up to him." Dick glances at Jason. "Don't worry I'll talk to him." Dick glares but does as the red head, Martha, says. Once he's gone, she looks at Jason. "Hi you must be Jason Todd, nice to meet you."

"Uh you too, I'm sorry I didn't mean to kiss him it just-"

"His eyes remind you of the cutie you meet in the club two days ago and he accidentally mistook him for her and your heart took over. Doesn't help that they have the same hair and skin tone."

"Uh yeah how'd you know?"

"I'm a friend of Dami's, I was at the club with her when you returned her after she tried to get in your pants."

"Oh I thought you looked familiar." She nods. "Martha right?" She nods again. "Well thanks for saving my life."

"No problem you're seeing my best friend and I know she would be sad if you died especially cause you accidentally kissed my brother."

"You're Damian's sister?"

"Well half sister but yeah." She smiles.

Jason nods,"so you've talked to Dami about me?"

"Yep."

"Uh does she talk about me ?" She nods, "oh um what's she say about me?"

Martha smiles, "she likes your eyes."

Jason blinks, "my eyes?"

"Yeah, reminds her of the depth of the ocean. Also thinks you could beat Dick any day with your look, especially your eyes. It's honestly adorable to watch her talk about you. She gets all blush and talks barely about a whisper sometimes." She smiles.

Jason blushes, "o-oh."

Martha giggles, "yeah, I hope you guys stay together forever." That makes Jason blush more. Dami really thinks that of him?


	9. Chapter 8

-_-_-_-

Saturday finally rolled around and the accidental kiss was all but forgotten by the residents of Wayne Manor who did know the truth. Now Damian and Martha were at Kane's apartment getting Damian ready for his date. Martha had spilled the beans to Kane, the second person who she had spilled the beans to, who was very much amused and joined in getting Damian ready.  
Around 11:30ish they finally finished playing dress up with him. They had put him in a white non-seethough tank top with a tiger face on front along with a pair of faded blue jeans that hugged his ass and a pair of red sneakers. As well they gave him a false leather red jacket, that was light weight and simple. They both agree on no make-up besides a little mascara. Damian liked it, though he didn't like how noticeable his ass was.  
They then all sat on the couch and watch tv while Kane asked him about Todd.

"So exactly how did this happen?"

Martha answers for him, "he drunkenly made out with him in the dark of a club." Kane laughs while Damian glared at them both.

He's kept from replying by his phone ringing. He answers, "hello?"

"Hey Dami, I'm here I know it's a little early but I couldn't wait to see you."

Damian smiles gently, "that's alright, I'll be down shortly."

Kane and Martha smiles at him. "Alright, see you shortly angel." He hangs up.

Damian looks at them, "bye."

"Bye have fun," Martha says while Kane says, "later, use protection." Damian blushes and flips her off , leaving. Her voice calls after, "no thanks leave it for Todd." Damian heads downstairs and outside, spotting Jason instantly. He almost melts on the spot, Todd is hot as fuck. Jason is leaning against his bike, his helmet being held against his left hip. His hair is messy and windswept, a cigarette hangs from his mouth. He's wearing a tight fitting red tank top that shows off his muscles and black jeans. His leather jacket lays on the bike. If it was anyone else Damian would have thought they were a mess but it's Jason, so look it's a hot mess at least.

Damian walks over and Jason notices him. His face instantly brighten and he smiles. "Dami." He says happily putting out his cigarette. "You look amazing as always."

Damian blushes lightly, smiling back. "Thanks, you don't look bad yourself."

Jason smiles more, "ready to go?" He nods and Jason hands him the other helmet before putting on his own along with his jacket.

Damian puts on the helmet and they both get on the bike. Once Damian's arms are around him, they take off. Damian watches the city fly by his head resting on Jason's back. Listening to Jason's heart, he smiles completely entranced in the moment and once again finds himself wishing it never to end.

-_-_-_-

Jason smiles as he drives feeling calmed by Dami's head on his back and her arms around his waist. He's never felt so peaceful, dead or alive. They arrive at their destination and he parks. Dami huffs and looks up, then Jason hears a sharp breath. "We're here."

"The zoo?" Jason can hear the happiness in her voice.

"Yeah, you said you liked animals so I thought you may like to come to the zoo with me."

"Yes yes yes, a million times yes." She gets off quickly, removing the helmet. "I love it," she looks back at him. "Thank you."

Jason smiles taking off his own helmet. "I'm glad I was worried you might not."

"No, I absolutely love the zoo. I'm trying to convince my father to let me open one of my own."

Jason smiles, "that's adorable."

She blushes, "s-shut up. Come on let's go."

"Lead the way princess." They head in, Jason holding Dami's hand as she leads them in. She pretty much skips as they walk, her happiness overflowing and infectious. Jason can't help but smile, so cute.

-_-_-_-

Damian is so fucking happy, the zoo. He loves the zoo. It's official he want to keep Jason, forever. They enter and get though security. Grabbing a map, Jason looks it over. "Where do you want to go first?"

"How about the tigers, they got a new white bengal tiger last week." He looks around happily, his whole face bright.

"Alright, I'm guessing you know the way?" Jason smiles at him as he nods and starts walking that way. Damian smiles brightly, absolutely bouncing.

They get to the tiger cage and Damian instantly is from Jason's side to the fence of the cage. Jason chuckles gently. Damian sticks his tongue out at him before turning back to the tiger. He watches them amazed by their beautiful. Then he sees the white tiger. He whistles to himself and whisper, "beautiful."

-_-_-_-

Jason smiles gently, watching Dami lovingly. He glances up and sees the white tiger, who's watching Dami. It walks over to the side were she is. Her face brighten and she glances at Jason then back at the tiger. Jason takes a photo cause it's fucking adorable. Dami lays her hand gently on the the glass and the tiger lays its head against were his hand is. He takes another photo, guessing Dami might want it. He then walks over, "make a friend angel?"

"Yes, isn't she beautiful?"

"Yeah but got to say she's nothing compared to the angel next to me."

Dami blushes and shoves him, "shut up dork." Jason chuckles gently and kisses her cheek. She blushes more and leans her head on his shoulder."Thank you."

"Anything for your princess, if I could I would give you the sun, moon and stars."

She blushes even more, "you're ridiculous." He chuckles. "Where do you want to go next?"

"Up to you darling."

"How about a dolphin shows there's one in 10 minutes."

"Alright, let's go." Dami nods and takes his hand, waving good bye to the tiger. They they walks to the show tank, her head resting on his shoulder. This is definitely the best date Jason have ever been on.


	10. Chapter 9

-_-_-_-

-time skip, 6 days later-

Damian wakes up cuddling the stuff dolphin Jason had gotten him along with Jason's jacket which he had given him on their 4 date when he had gotten too cold. He takes in a deep breath basking in Jason's scent still lingering on the jacket, it instantly relaxes him. There's a gentle knock on his door. "Come in."

Alfred enters with a bouquet of tiger lilies and a stuff white tiger. "Master Damian these were dropped off for you this morning."

He sits up smiling lightly, "Jason?"

Alfred nods smiling being in on the secret, "yes, it's nice to see you so happy Master Damian."

"It's nice to feel so happy Pennyworth." He takes the flowers carefully.

"I will fetch you a vase for the flower."

"Thank you." He finds a note.

"You're welcome." Alfred leaves, closing the door. Damian reads the fancy looking hand written note. 'Good morning my angel, I still haven't found a way to get you the sun, moon, and stares so I hope flowers will be enough. I was going to get roses but I knew you deserved better then generic flowers. So I decided on these, I mean they have tiger in the name so I figured you'd love them. See you at 2. Xoxo-J' Damian sighs happily and smells the flowers. Yep he's keeping him, even if he has to kidnap him. He places them gently on the nightstand and put the new stuffie on his bed before standing and heading to get breakfast.

As soon as he enters the kitchen, Dick is in front of him. "Who's sending you flowers and stuff animals?"

Damian rolls his eyes and walks past him. "Why do I need to tell you?"

"Uh I'm your older brother duh, I need to make sure who ever it is is worthy of my little brother."

"Don't worry Grayson, M have meet him and approved." Martha nods as she eats her cereal. Damian sits by him.

"She's not the eldest, I need to approve of him."

"So you've approved of Drake's boy toy?" Drake glares at him.

"WHAT?" Dick quickly turns on Tim. "You have a boyfriend?"

Damian ignores them then and shows Martha the note. She awwws and Damian nods. They both chuckle and return to watching Dick chew out Tim.

"Dick calm down you know him and you like him." Tim says calmly.

"Who is it cause I don't know of anyone I approve of dating and have intercourse with my baby brother."

Tim sighs "will you not kill them if I tell you who it is?"

"I swear on my butt I won't now tell me." Dick crosses his arm.

"Fine, it's Kon."

"WHAT?" Damian grabs Martha and they quickly leave before all hell breaks loose. If he reacts that why with Kon and Tim, Damian wonders how he'll react to Jason and him.

Martha glances back, "I'm going to save Tim."

"Good luck." She heads back in and Damian heads upstairs. His siblings are crazy, but at least he loves them, and most of the time they love him, even Drake. He enters his room and heads for the closet, he should choose his outfit for the date. Smiling gently, he looks though the clothes that Martha and Kate had picked out on Saturday after his date with Jason. They absolutely ate up the story as Damian had told them about it as they shopped.  
He goes though the clothes, maybe he should wear a skirt. They are comfortable. He grabs one of the maxi skirts, a black one that fades to red. Nodding, he looks for a shirt to go with it. Damian picks out a black tank top and cute sweater crop top. He smiles and nods. He hums to himself setting it aside to get later.

-_-_-_-

Jason heads back to the apartment  after dropping off the flowers, feeling very proud of himself. Though he feels like Dami deserves more, but he can't give her all he wants to. Even though he wishes to give her the sun, moon and star he'll never be able to. Jason sighs gently, then he gets an idea and he smiles bright. He goes into a jewelry shop and talks to the lady. She smiles and nods showing him a piece. Jason smiles bright and nods, buying the necklace and leaves. He hopes Dami will like it.

-Time skip-

Jason waits outside the movie theater  for Dami,  they had agreed to meet here cause she had something before and wasn't sure where she would be when it ended. It was fine with him but he'd miss riding his bike with her. Small arms wrap around him and cover his eyes. "Guess who?" Says a sweet sing song voice.

"The most beautiful girl in Gotham city who is an angel in disguise?"

"Oh shut up," Dami removed her hands and lays her head on his shoulder.

"Hey I was right." He kisses her check. "How are you love?"

"I'm wonderful now that I get to see you. Thank you for the flowers."

Jason smiles "so you like them?" She nods. "I'm glad but I think I got a better gift. I finally found a way to give you the sun, moon and stars."

"What?"

Jason smiles and takes out the necklace holding it out to her. "Here you are my love, my angel, my queen I present to you the sun, moon and stars."

 

 

-_-_-_-

Damian gasps gently and stares at the necklace. He glances up to meet Jason who is smiling nervously. "It's beautiful." He smiles at him.

"It's for you."

"Really?" He glances at it then back at Jason. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, may I put it on you?" He nods, Jason nods and gently put it on him and adjusts it to lay against Damian's collarbone.

Damian smiles up at Jason, "I love it thank you." He kisses his cheek. "Lets head into the movie."

Jason blushes lightly and nods, "Alright." He smiles and takes his hand and they head into the movie.

-Time skip-

Damian sighs gently, messing with the necklace, and glances at Jason, who's enjoying ice cream. Damian had loved their date. Yet tomorrow was the day "Dami" was going back home and tonight was the Wayne Gala. "Jason," he says gently.

"Yeah angel? Everything alright?" Jason looks at him.

"Not really."

"Is it cause your leaving tomorrow? We can still keep in touch and I can save up money and come visit you. I could"

Damian sighs, cutting him off. "That's just it, I'm not leaving to go home tomorrow. I'm already home, I lied to you." Jason stares. "I'm not even Daniela Alway. If you want to know who I really am you can meet me at the Wayne gala tonight, I'll be waiting alone of the balcony at midnight of you want to know who I really am. But if you don't want to come we can just pretend this never happened." He stands. "I'm sorry." He leaves quickly, ignoring Jason calling his name. He gets into the car he had waiting for him. Martha smiles at him gently before driving to the manor.

-_-_-_-

Jason watches her, speechless. Then he quickly stands and exits, jumping on his bike and following. She can't just leave with that, she can't. Had everything she told him a lie or just her name and home. Does she even classify as a she like Martha had told him? So many questions swim in his head and when he looks up again he had lost the car. Shit. Dami why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anddddd the reveal draws closer.


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time of the gala has arrived. Will Jason show and still care for Damian or will he still long for someone who never existed in the first place?

Jason heads home in a daze, his brain still trying to understand why. Is she really a wanted criminal or something? What's so bad that she couldn't have told him. He parks and heads inside. Roy was of doing something Jason couldn't remember and honestly he doesn't care right now. He flops on the couch and stares at the ceiling, not knowing what to do. He could go to the gala and find out the truth or he could stay here and not, just pretending they went home. But he could always not go...... He sighs gently, he will have to think.

-_-_-_-

Damian stares at his phone blankly. "Martha," he says barely above a whisper.

"Yeah bro?"

"Do you really think I'm making the right choice by telling him?" He glances up to meet her eyes in the mirror.

She smiles gently, "Damian it's was the  right choice. It's always better to tell before they find out and hate you for not telling them." He nods. "Do you want to go see Elain?"

"No thanks though." He smiles lightly his mind being taken off it's dark thought to the white tiger at the zoo which father had agreed to get him as a pet as long as she stayed at the zoo. His head turns to star out the window.  His mind drifts to the gala tonight and he smiles gently. It would be a good night. Drake is finally out to the family about his boyfriend and he's bringing him as his date. Shut up all the homophobic assholes in the news. Grayson is being his fiance and their one year old. As well he's going to tell Jason the truth and then they will tell the rest of the family and be happy together. He smiles gently. Martha too might find someone to love. He feels that overall this will be a good night.

-_-_-_-

Jason glances over at the door as Roy enters. "Hey Jaybird, how was your date."

"It was good." He returns to staring at the ceiling.

"Dude what's wrong?" Roy sits by him.

"If you were in love with someone and they tell you they aren't who you thought they were and promised to meet you somewhere to tell you who they really were, what would you do?"

Roy blinks. "Wow, uh ok." He thinks, "I would give them a chance to explain themselves. Try to understand why they did it. Find out if it has anything to do with myself. See if this was their plan from the beginning. Listen to what they say and make them listen to me. See just how much they were lying about."

Jason nods, "so you think I should listen to Dami?"

"Yeah dude if you really love them you should."

"Thanks."

-_-_-_-

Damian lays on his bed staring at the ceiling, lost in his thoughts with Alfred the cat laying on his chest, purring softly. There's a loud knock on the door. "Come in." He calls.

The door flings open and Dick comes into the room holding a suit already dressed in his own suit. "Time to get ready Damian."

Damian glances at the smiling overly happy adult then returns to staring at the ceiling. "Can't Alfred is comfortable."

Dick pouts, "I know you find these galas pointless but you are the heir to the Wayne fortune and you can't use your cat as an excuse for not going. Now get up." Damian groans but careful moves his first love off his chest and sits up. Dick hands him the suit then leaves. Damian sighs and stands, petting Alfred once more before changing into the suit. Then he goes to the bedroom and fixes his hair along with removing his makeup from earlier. Figuring he is ready to go he returns to his bedroom and grabs the necklace. He stares at it for a moment before deciding it would be best to wear it just in case Jason didn't believe him. Putting it on he hides it behind his tie and the chain under his collar. Nodding, he puts on his jacket and grabs Alfred then leaves the room.

Martha pulls him into a hug the instant that he gets to the entry hall and squeals loudly. "My you look so cute." She pats his head.

Damian rolls his eyes and sets Alfred down before hugging her back. "Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." She smiles brightly and steps back and spins. Her ocean blue puffy dress with a silver over waist thing sparkles, a nice contrast with her red hair. "Very nice."

"Thank you," she smiles more. "Kate helped me pick it out." He nods and Dick walks over.

"Come on you two Bruce wants us there early." The all head out to the car.

-_-_-_-

Jason is at the suit rental place with Roy trying to find a suit for the gala. Jason had decided it would be best to go and no matter who Dami really is he knows he will still love them. They had been looking for a suit since 5 and the gala starts in an hour. He sighs gently, none of them seem right. Roy hands him another one, taking away his beer as he does. "Here try this one on." Jason glares at him but goes back into the changing room. So far they had picked a back dress shirt and dark gray suit pants with a matching jacket but just couldn't find a vest or tie to go with it. Jason puts on the lighter maroon vest along with the faded medium green tie. When he looks in the mirror he actually likes it.

"Roy think this might be the one." He says as he exits the changing room.

Roy looks up from his phone and smiles "Yes dude I love it."

"Thanks for helping pick it out."

"Anything for my best friend but I won't be paying for it."

-_-_-_-

\- Time skip to gala start-

Damian is with his father greeting guests and holding his neice who was laying her little head on his shoulder. Damian absolutely spoiled the little kid. She ,unlike most people he have meet, liked him and that made Damian absolutely adore her. The one year old had West's orange hair and Grayson's blue eyes though they were clouded due to her being blink. Little Willow wasn't really affected by it at all though, she knew her surrounding and had even waved at some of the guests when they entered. She had instantly waddled to him when they had arrived. It warmed his cold heart.

After a bit father had to him to go mingle, so he did heading over to Martha who was chatting with some girls who Damian recognized but was to distracted to remember their name.

Martha looks up and smiles when he stands by her. "Hey Damian." The girls leave to go mingle elsewhere.

"Martha." He nods at her, switching Willow to his other arm.

"Released from door duty I see. How are you?"

"Nervous." He sighs lightly and smiles gently.

She smiles back. "It will be alright." She looks at the time, "only 20 more minutes, what me to hold Willow?"

"Yeah thanks," he carefully hands her the child, who giggles happy and claps.

Martha chuckles, "now go get your Romeo."

"I'll hope I'm his Juliet and not his Rosaline." He heads out to the balcony.  There's only one person out there and it's not Jason, it's a women with red hair who is staring out over the garden. Damian ignores her and walks over to the railing. He stares out over and wait. Any minute now. He sighs lightly and looks at his watch as it stricks midnight.


	12. Chapter  11

Damian waits and waits and waits. Glancing at his phone, his shoulders drop seeing that it's one already. He turns off his phone and throws it as far as he can. He shakes lightly holding back tears and heads back in. He doesn't talk to anyone and walks right out, ignoring the drunken idiot screaming to the security guards about meeting someone. Damian doesn't hear any of it, words just falling on deaf ears. He gets a taxi and has it take him back to the manor. Damian stares out the window. An assholes that's what Jas...Todd is. Yeah he gave him a choice not to show but honestly he thought Todd would cared than that.  Guess he was wrong, but it still hurt.

When he gets to the manor he heads right to his bedroom. Alfred had seen him, knowing instantly what happened and went to the kitchen. Damian flops on his bed, face first into Jason's jacket. He lifts his head up and his heart instantly clenching. Taking the jacket, he throws it to a far corner of the room. He curls in a ball where it had been pulling the dolphin and tiger plushies close to his chest. Shaking lightly, he holds back tears, angry one at how stupid he had been.  
Mother had always told him not to grow attached, it only creates weakness. She had proven this to him when he was 4 by having him kill the only friend he had ever known, a small tiger he had nursed back to heath. So he had know better but being here had weaked him. He had forgotten that lesson and it had turned on him. He had grown attached and look at all the good that did for him.

There's a knock on the door before Pennyworth enters, holding a tray and being followed by Alfred the cat. "Master Damian I have prepared you some tea and sugar cookies. Is there anything else you would like?" The cat curls up next to Damian.

"Thank you Pennyworth, this will be fine."

"Of course sir," he plays the tray on the nightstand and leaves the room. Damian sighs lightly, honestly they don't deserve Alfred. He takes a sip of tea and nibbled a cookie staring at the ceiling. He absentmindidly pets Alfred the cat. This is not how he saw this night ending but okay then. Fuck you too universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, suffering.


	13. Chapter 12

\- time skip -

Damian is in the cave beating the shit out of a punching bag. He would much rather be in his room wallowing in his heartbreak but Martha was having none of that shit. She had pulled her half brother from his room to hang out for a few hour before she left for a week long mission in space. They said nothing about Todd. She already knew from the sadness in his red rimmed puffy eyes. Damian would oh so happily return to his room but Martha had asked Drake to keep the younger from returning to his wallowing. Apparently she asked Drake and not Grayson because he knew what was going on and she swore she didn't tell him. So it was pretty much only Grayson, Father, Kent, Brown and Todd himself who didn't know. Gordon and Cain had figured it out themselves like Drake had. Honesty why did practically everyone he knew care about his love life. That was his business, they could all fuck off. He punches again sending the back off the hook, sand coming from it. Shit that was the third bag he's broken today.

Damian sighs and pushes the fallen bag to the side before heading to grab another. He stops however when he spots the person he least but also most wants to see at the moment. Jason fucking Todd. He growls under his breath as he watches him walk over to talk to Dick. Damian tt's and quickly leaves. Tim notices the younger leave then notices Jason. Closing what he has open on the computer, he follows Damian. Damian hurries angrily upstairs, Tim follows. "Damian, you alright?"

"Peachy Drake, not like you would fucking understand what I'm going though." He glares at the other half-heartedly.

Tim sighs, "yeah understandable but Martha asked me to look out for you. So don't you give me any shit ok?"

Damian tt's, "whatever." He continues up stares leaving Tim behind on the stairs. He heads to the music room. Throwing the door open, he goes to the piano. Damian sits now at it and gently places his fingers on the keys. With a sigh, he begins to play his feeling. His heartbreak, sorrow and anger comes from the instrument, engulfing the room in the sound. He continues to play, the world around him fading away until it's just him and the piano. The song slowly comes to an end.

Clapping fills the room making Damian's eyes fly and his head whip around. Of fucking course, it's Todd. Todd walks over clapping, "Impressive babybat. Didn't know you could play." He smiles at Damian.

That makes Damian's heart skip a beat, which makes him scowl, "what do you want Todd?" Venom drips from his voice.

"Wow ok hostile, rude. I just wanted to tell you that you play well." Jason crosses his arm. "Very emotion filled, everything ok?"

"Just fine," he says though gritted teeth before walking by Jason to leave the room.

Jason catches his arm, "Damian...."

Damian pulls his arm away, "Todd, don't touch me." He leaves silently. Jason stares after.

Damian heads outside, knowing that he would be dragged out of his room if he even tried to go in there. He sighs lightly, shaking in the slightest. Stupid Todd why did he have to show up. Running a hand though his hair, Damian sits by the pond. He place his face in his hands and thinks. Why is he so affected by this? He shouldn't be. He's stronger then this. This is weakness, it's stupid and pointless. There's no point for a broken heart. He shouldn't even have a heart in the first place. Maybe this effects him so much because he's never been allowed to feel like this before. Todd was the first person to make his heart flutter in such a way. Maybe that's why he's so broken now. Falling apart at the seams at even a whisper of his name. This weakness, is something Damian hates with a burning passion. He should be stronger then this. He shouldn't fall apart so easily but he does. A single person can make him so weak at the knees, tear him apart without even a word. Jason don't even know the effect he has on Damian.


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason's side of things.

-_-_-_-

Jason knew he was an idiot. Yeah he probably should have gotten drunk before going to meet Dami, maybe he should have listened to daylight savings, maybe he should have had Dami double check that he was the list or asked get how to get in. Honestly all of these were parts to one of the biggest fuck ups in his life. Jason had gotten back to their apartment after the got the suit only to realise that he only had 45 mins before midnight. Yet the clocks in their apartment where an hour behind. He had freaked out and quickly gotten ready. Showering, shaving and fixing his hair along with changing into the suit. Then he had rushed out the door and to the gala. When he got to the gala, he has went to the door but apparently he had not been on the list. In his drunken state he had tried to reason with them but failed and started yelling at them. Security had been called to take him away.

Jason didn't let that get him down though, he had grabbed his phone and called Dami. It rang and rang and rang before going to voice mail. He left a message explaining and asking them to call him when they got the message. Then he had gone to a nearby bar to drink until she called him back. He never got a call back and he woke up the next morning passed out on the couch of Roy and his appartment.  
When Jason had woken up the first thing he did was grab his phone, ignoring his pounding head. His shoulders drop when he doesn't have any calls. Maybe they didn't get his message. Jason calls again, hoping to for an answer. He didn't get an answer and he sighs.

Then an idea struck him, he could ask Martha for help. She definitely knows who Dami is and can help him. He heads to his room and changes before heading out and to the Wayne Manor.  
When he gets there, he heads for the cave. That's the first place he guessed she would be. Dick, Tim and Damian were there but no Martha. Damian left almost as soon as he came in, Tim following after with a worried face. Jason had ignored them both and walked over to Dick. "Hey Dick question?"

"How can I help you Jason?" Dick smiles at him brightly.

"Do you know were Martha is?"

Dick blinks, "Oh you just missed her, she left for a mission."

Jason curses under his breath, "really? How long?"

"A week."

"Fuck." Jason runs a hand though his hair. "Any way to reach her?"

"Nope sorry dude."

"It's fine, later." He heads back upstairs.

"Bye," Dick calls after him.

Jason sighs and wonders the manor when an unknown sorrowfully melody hits his ear. He pauses to listen before following it to the music room. Peaking in the door, he spots Damian at the piano. Jason leans on the open door and listens to the music. There was so much emotion, sorrow, heartbreak, anger and longing. It felt to paint the tale of exactly how Jason felt at the moment. Like a complete fuckup. When they piano stops, he claps, the younger jumping like a spooked cat.

"Impressive babybat. Didn't know you could play." He smiles at Damian kindly.

The younger just narrows his eyes at him, "what do you want Todd?" Jason could pretty much feel the venom in his voice.

"Wow ok hostile, rude. I just wanted to tell you that you play well." Jason crosses his arm. "Very emotion filled, everything ok?"

"Just fine," he replies coldly before pushing by Jason to leave the room.

Jason catches his arm, "Damian...."

Damian pulls his arm away, seeming to shake at the touch, "Todd, don't touch me." He leaves silently. Jason stares after. What has he done wrong to the kid? When gone Jason sighs, is he  still upset about the kiss? Know that he thinks about it he never to properly apologize for that. Yet he feels he should give the kid some space, he looks ready to bite someone's head off. Jason couldn't blame him, he wanted to ripe his own head off after all.


	15. Chapter 14

\- time skip-

-_-_-_-

It had been a week and Damian had started to heal, it helped that he had not see Todd since the day right after the gala. Yet he had pretty much been consuming most of his time with hero work and patrol. So it's kinda a good bad thing. On the brighside he had not been thinking of Todd or going back to wallowing but on the downside it wasn't exactly the best for his mental or physical health. As well he has barely gotten any spell for when ever he closed his eyes, his dreams would will with someone he'd rather forget.

Damian is working on a project at the bat computer when a plate is set in front of him. Glancing at the salad, he sighs. "Grayson, I already told you I'm not hungry."

"Brother, I call bullshit on that besides I'm definetly not Dick," says a female voice.

Damian turns to see Martha who smiles at him brightly. A ghost of a smile forms on his face in response. "Welcome back."

"Thank you, now eat the dang salad, everyone has informed me that you weren't eating much." She pulls up a chair next to him. "If you don't you know that I won't hesitate to shove it down your throat."

Damian rolls his eyes but begins eatting. "Happy?"

She nods, "I'm just happy that you can take care of yourself." He nods. "Sooooo, do you want to talk about anything?"

"No," he leans on her. "Not right now anyways." Martha nods and plays with his hair. Damian closes his eyes and relaxes.

"Hey Martha," Dick calls entering the cave. "Jason was looking for you, seemed important."

"Oh?" Martha looks at him, "well he can go fuck himself, that's all I've got to say to that asshole."

Dick blinks, "uhhhh, hostial. Ok I'll tell him." He grabs his phone and texts the other. "May I ask why?"

"He's a selfish assholes who needs to go fuck himself." She kept playing with Damian's hair who had drifted off.

"Ok I kinda got that but why?"

Martha sighs lightly, "Do you promise not freak the fuck out?" Dick nods. "Jason is the one that Damian was seeing. Yet Jason didn't know it was him and Damian was going to tell him the truth at the gala but Jason never showed up and Damian is kinda going though his first heart break and so yeah that's why he's been so out of it and that's why I know hate him."

Dick stares blankly. "Oh.......OH SHIT. WHAT?" Dick starts ranting and having a mini freak out. Martha just watches it play out while Damian slept on. "But but," he sighs lightly and runs a hand though his hair. "Honestly not surprised they happened."

Martha nods, "but yeah now you know, the only people who don't know are dads."

"Wait I'm the only one of us kids who didn't know?"

"Yeah, I told Alfred and Kate and Tim, Barbara and Cass figured it out themselves and Cass told Steph."

"I'm offended I didn't know sooner."

"Sorry."

"It's fine I can understand, but you should still listen to what Jason has to say. Yeah he's an asshole but he still has a heart." Dick gives her his phone number. "Just call and hear him out."  
Martha nods and Dick leaves. Damian finally wakes himself up, "Sorry sorry."

"It's fine, just keep eating you nerd."

He smiles gently, "Yes sir." He keeps eating. She laughs and rolls her eyes, ruffling his hair again.


	16. Chapter 15

-_-_-_-

Jason had been trying everything he possibly could to figure out who Dami is and then never let them go. Alas his efforts were in vain, every trail he found, the few there were, ended with a dead end. So right now he was laying on the couch drunk off his ass. He had gotten a text from Dick and didn't brother reading it just replying with -weeeeeeeeeee-. So yeah he was kinda out of it. When he started to sober up layer that night he got a call. Jason groans but answers. "What the fuck do you want?"

"Nice to talk to you to Jason, actually not really. It's Martha, Dick said you wanted to talk to me."

Jason quickly sits up, "shit yeah sorry. I know you're pissed but I want to know who it Dami?"

There's a laugh, "like hell I'm going to tell you, you missed your chance asshole."

Jason sighs, "Martha please."

"No fuck you, you didn't bother to show up."

Jason runs a hand though his hair, "Just hear me out, I did show up."

There's silence before she replies, "what?"

"I swear I did, but I wasn't on the list and I wasn't able to convince security I was suppose to be there cause I was kinda drunk. I even called Dami and told them. Yeah, I fucked up and I missed my chance but I-I didn't mean to. Dami is fucking amazing and I know no matter I would still adore the real them. No matter who, I feel in love with their personality and don't give a fuck about their names, I love them as who they are and a name no matter what can't change that."

"Really? Even if they move on?"

Jason chuckles sadly "if that happened I would try to prove myself that I am worth of them, even though I know I'm no. I would still try and get them back but if they still refuse me, I'll respect that but I'll still be in love with them, nothing can change that."

"Even if Dami is really Damian Wayne?"

That makes Jason fall quit as reality falls on him. "Really?"

"Yeah."

He laughs lightly, "shit I should have figured that out. Of course Dami is babybat. No wonder they looks so alike." He laughs more. "Yeah, I guess I love Damian then, he never hide anything but his name as Dami. Of course I'll still love him. Hardly think Bruce, Clark, Dick, or even Alfred would approve of me with babybat. He can do a lot better then me. Hell half the villains in Gotham would be better then me."

"Jason for what you told me and what you said to Damian and what he have told me, you are wonderful and a perfect fit for him. Alfred agrees with me and Dicks not surprise you two happened so don't put yourself down. Besides you don't need anyone's approve but Damian's. I'll tell me to give you a chance. Ok?"

Jason tears up, "Yes, thank you."

"Welcome, now go get your queen back." Jason nods and hangs up. He quickly stands up and throws on a shirt and pants. Sprinting out the door, he grabs his keys and helmet. Shoving the helmet on he starts his bike takes off for the manor. Weaving in between traffic, he ignored pretty much all traffic laws. He had a chance to get his angel back and he wasn't going to miss it.

-_-_-_-

Damian woke up from the nap Martha had forced him to take. He snuggles closer into the jacket that had managed to make it's way back onto his bed. Really he didn't want to get up, but he had somewhere to be in an hour. Groaning, he sits up and stretches before standing and walking to the bathroom. Taking a quick shower, he hums to himself. When done he blow dries his hair and gets dresses. When he returns to the bathroom to fix his hair, there's a knock on the door.

Believing it's Martha, he calls "come in, I'm in the bathroom." Not looking he asks, "do you think I should keep my hair up or down?"

"Honestly," replies a voice that's been filling his dreams. "I think you look better with your hair down." Damian whips around only to meet the eyes of Jason. "Hello my angel."


	17. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason figured out but can he get his queen back.

 

Damian sighs, "so you figured it out?"

"I really should have been able to but no Martha told me." He chuckles lightly, "and I know I'm the last person you want to see right now. I just want to ask for a second chance." Damian goes to speak but Jason hold up his hand. "I know I don't deserve one yeah, I fuck up. I tired to go though, I swear ask Roy even he helped me pick out a suit. But I wasn't on the list and like an idiot I had been nervous drinking so when I try to reason with security they kicked my drunk self out. Then I tried to call you but that didn't work. So yeah I fucked up big time, I shouldn't have been such an idiot. I totally don't deserve a second chance but I just want to at least let you know I didn't stand you up. Shit Babybat, if I didn't know better I would say I'm in love with you. I've ranted to you before about how amazing you were and that was only the first date. I think so much more of you now. Either as Dami or Damian, I still absolutely adore you. I know you'll probably reject me cause I don't deserve a second chance but I just want to let you know. So what ever your decision is I'll respect it and even if rejected just know I'll still think the world of you and want to give you everything."

Damian stares his heart clenching, "To-Jason, I more willing then anything to give you a second change," Jason face lights up. "But I have a date tonight."

Jason shoulders drop, "Oh guess I was to late."

"Jason," he walks over to the older. "I would love to stand this guy up and go straight to you but I have to give him a chance. If it doesn't work out, I promise I'm all yours."

Jason smiles, " I'm more then willing to be your second choice as long as there's still a chance of having the best thing in my life back."

Damian blushes, "You are definitely not my second choice, you'll forever be my first." He kisses his cheek gently. "Got to go now but please stay, I highly doubt it will work with this guy. After all he's not you." Damian leaves leaving Jason to stare after him adoringly.

-_-_-_-

After Damian had left, Jason looks around the room. The room was nice, definitely better then his own. The flowers Jason had gotten him sat in a vase on the window sill. That makes him smile gently. The bed was the only thing a mess in the room. It look recently slept in and Jason noticed two stuff animals on the bed, a tiger and a dolphin, as well as a jacket. His jacket. Jason chuckles lightly, his face flushing slightly. Babybat is adorable. "Sir Jason," says a voice from the doorway, scaring the shit out of Jason. "I was informed you'll be staying here tonight. May I lead you to were you'll be staying?"

Jason turns and smiles at Alfred. "Hey Alfred, yeah that would be nice."

Alfred smiles back, "Right this way sir." Jason follows with out question. "I hear you came to redeem yourself, is this true?"

Jason rubs the back of his neck, "uh yeah. I think it worked, he seemed to forgive me." He glances at Alfred. "You're not leading me somewhere to kill me right?"

"Of course not sir, you are master Damian's guest. No harm will come upon you in this house as long as you are his guest. As well sir, you have come to prove yourself to master Damian, so anything happening to you is to his discussion." Jason nods and they reach the room. "Here we are sir. Dinner with be at 7 if you wish to joins."

"Alright, thanks Alfred." He enters the room as Alfred nods and leaves. It's smaller the Damian's but pretty much the same but without the flower. That makes him slightly sad, babybat hasn't added anything to his room to make it truly his. Now that's depressing, he's going to take the cutie shopping for shot to put in his room. Jason flops on the bed and grabs his phone sending a quick text to Roy so he knows he won't be home. Then he stares at the ceiling his mind going over what have happened. He had found his angel, this is amazing. He chuckles, never will he lose Damian again. He doesn't want to lose this joy and happiness that he haven't felt since before he had been brought back.

-_-_-_-

Damian waits for the guy messing with his necklace. The guy is already 15 mins late. Sighing lightly, he looks around. Then Cyls gets there and quickly comes over. Sitting he says, "Sorry Damian some family stuff came up but I'm here now." He smiles at Damian.

Damian smiles back lightly. "It's fine, at least you got here."

Cyls chuckles lightly sitting, "I wouldn't miss it." Damian nods.


	18. Chapter 17

-time ship-

Damian leaves the restaurant, Cyls holding the door for him. "It sucks that you're not feeling well." Damian shrugs. "I'll give you a ride home."

"Thanks," he lays his head on his shoulder, sighing lightly. Cyls nods and puts him in the back of his car before getting in the front.

-_-_-_-

Jason figured it would be better to show up at dinner. He was hungry and he can't hide, that would prove he doesn't deserve Damian. He had taken a shower and clean up his shirt best he could in the skin. Is that a blood stain? He sighs lightly and blow dries it. It's a slow process but hey it worked.

Once done, he puts it back on and leaves his gun on the bed. No weapons at dinner. Then he heads downstairs, when someone jumps on his back. He yelps in surprise. "Hey Jason, where's Damian?"

Oh it's just Martha. "On a date, why are you on my back?"

"What, he's on a date and not with you? He didn't forgive you?"

"No he did, just already promised this person a date and didn't want to stand them up." Jason gets to the bottom of the stairs, having somehow not fallen when she jumped at him.

"Hey he's being nice, it's the apocalypse." Jason rolls his eyes. "Oh and I'm on your back to test you."

"Alright then." He chuckles lightly, "You're a strange girl."

"Why thank you." She laughs and Jason joins in.

"Oh Jason, uh hi." Says a new voice.

Jason looks over, "Hey Timmy, what's up?"

"Martha it seems." He glances at the girl who had climbed onto Jason's shoulders.

"True, is she always like this?"

"For what we've seen yeah, last week she was balancing on one hand on Kon's head, it was interesting."

Jason laughs, "I bet."

"I think food is ready," Martha comments to them before flipping off Jason's shoulders and running into the dinning room. Tim rolls his eyes and Jason laughs, both following her.

Bruce looks up from his seat and blinks, "Oh hello Jason, I wasn't expecting to see you tonight."

"Hey bats, sorry to just drop in but I needed to chat with babybat, he was pissed at me but we cleared that up." He sits.

Bruce nods, "that's good. May I ask why he was angry with you?"

"Oh, um." He glances at Martha, then decides it's no point to keep this a secret from Bruce. "I was going to meet him at the gala but they wouldn't let me in the door and this is the first time I've gotten to speak to him since the gala."

Bruce nods, "Well I see it's good you two made up." Jason nods.

"Daddddddddd. Where's dad?" Martha asks looking up from her food.

"Clark is on a mission tonight, he'll be back in the moring." She nods a returns to her food.

"What's the mission?" Tim asks.

"He's trying to find out more about the new criminal around Gotham. It's the project Damian has been working on."

"Oh with the older teens being kidnapped and raped?"

"Yeah.."

Jason frowns, "Do you want me to help? I have lots of connections that could maybe give information you don't have."

Bruce nods, "Yes thank you Jason." Jason nods.

-time skip-

Jason was wondering the manor, seeing how much it had changed when he find Martha pacing in front of the main door. "Hey everything alright?"

"No it's almost midnight and Damian isn't back yet. He would have texted and let me know if he wasn't going to be back tonight. We were going to watch Me before you." She looks at him.

He frowns, "that's weird, did you try calling him?"

"Yeah, he didn't answer. I hope nothing is wrong."

-_-_-_-

Damian regains  only to find himself tied to a chair and with a splitting headache. He looks around. It's a stone room with one door on the wall in front of him. He pulls at the ropes. They're tight but nothing he can't get out of. That's when he notices he's only in his boxer. Fuck no wonder it was so cold. Damian easily gets himself untied from the chair. Quickly standing, he sways dangerously. He balances himself, shit what ever  knocked him out must still be in his system. How'd it even get there though and where was he? Most importantly though, how is he going to get the fuck out of here?


	19. Chapter 18

Damian made his way to the door when it opened. He freezes waiting to attack. Then the person steps in and it's Cyls, who blinks. "Oh you weren't supposed to wake up for at least another hour or so."

Damian frowns, "Why the fuck do you mean, where the fuck are when and where the fuck are my clothes."

Cyls chuckles, "goodness you ask to many questions. Let me keep it simple for you, you are my fast pass to Wayne enterprises. "

  
Damian growls, "like hell I'm going to be." He throws a punch, but it seems to slow. Cyls easily catches it and pins Damian to the wall. He gasps in surprise and struggles to get free.

"Not going to works baby, the drug is still in your system, no chance you can beat me." He leans forward and whispers in Damian's ear while tapping something on his neck. "And this little thing is going to keep it that way until I'm done with you." He licks his ear lobe.

Damian gags and elbows the creep who gasps in surprise and let's go. Damian gets free, kicks him in the head for good measure and runs out the door. Past the door is a long hallway and he just kept running down it.  
As he runs there's a sharp pain in his neck. Then slowly the world around him begins to blur. Damian feels himself grow weaker and he falls, hitting the stone ground hard. Biting his lip, he shakes lightly as the drug moves though his blood steam.  
The sound of boots on the cold stone and the click of a tongue signals Cyls getting closer. "Oh sweet boy, you really think you could get away?" He lifts Damian's head to stare into his foggy eyes. "Let me tell you this now, you are mine until I deside I'm done with you. Which I know will be no time soon. You're feisty, it will be the most fun to watch you fall apart." Then he forcefully presses his lips to Damian's.

Damian gasps lightly and Cyls shoves his tongue in only to have Damian bite it. He pulls away helping in pain while Damian smirks. "Little brat," Cyls growls before grabbing him by the hair tightly and slam Damian's head into the ground. "I will not deal with you're shit, Damian. So don't cross me."

Damian glares at him angrily, "try your worst you fucking coward." He spits blood in Cyls face. "You can't scare me."

Cyls whips the blood from his face, "I take your challenge baby. You will fall to me."

-_-_-_-

The next morning Jason and Martha had headed out to try and find a clue of where Damian was. They both would have been worrying less if they hadn't found his phone. It had been on the side of the road along a deserted road outside of Gotham. Martha had found it while Jason looked in the city. It made them both panic even more because that means that Damian might not even be in Gotham anymore. Jason felt like this was his fault. If only he had gotten into the gala, Damian would still be with him and wouldn't have gone on that stupid date in the first place. He would be safe at home, preferably cuddling with Jason right now. Yet no, Jason had to be a fuck up and an idiot. So yeah, this is all his fault. Night slowly grew closer and still all they had found was his phone. The others figured out that Martha and Jason weren't talking out of their ass and began to help. Yet even with the rest of the bats helping still nothing. Even the tracker Bruce had on Damian was coming up with nothing. It was driving Jason insane, he couldn't stand it.

-_-_-_-

Cyls had chained Damian to the wall and put tape over his mouth after Damian had bite him. The creeper had first just tied him up and left him on the ground. Damian of course had broken free easily and bite Cyls hand when the creep tried to pet his face. Of course that ended with his head being slammed into ground again and being put where he is now. On the bright side, Cyls had left about an hour ago and the pounding in his head had dulled. Damian hung limply from the chains, clearing his mind and focusing on how to break out of them. His grandfather had taught him this before but he had never been drugged up this bad. Especially since he had no clue what this drug was. Damian sure as he'll knew too that he did not want to know the affects of with drawl. That however was a problem for later. For now he has to get free, out of here and back to his family, his friends, his Jason.


	20. Chapter 19

-time skip 3 days-

Damian lays curled on the floor as electricity courses though his body, making him shake violently. Cyls stands above him, holding a button that controls the machine putting the electricity into his body. "I'm impressed little brat. No matter what kinda of torture I put you though you keep quiet, only responding with sassy remarks when the pain wears off enough. Honesty, it upsets me even though it is impressive." He kicks Damian's stomach, who curls into a smaller ball. "Disappointing. What is the point," he steps on Damian's rib cage and presses down. '"What. Is. The. Point. If. They. Don't. Make. A. Sound." He presses down more with each would. Damian's eyes widen as he feels his bones crack and Cyls laugh hearing the cracking. "Oh dear, didn't mean to do that." He removes his foot. "Oh well." He slams his foot back down in the same spot. Damian cries out in surprise, unable to keep pain seeping into his cry. Cyls laughs like a maniac. "Yes that's more like it, now we're getting somewhere." Damian growls and mutters under his breath. Cyls kneels and lifts his chin. "What was that my darling?"

Damian meets his eyes. "Eat shit for fucking maniac." He spits blood in Cyls's face once again, being one of the only things he could do.

Cyls frowns and stands, "so rude, you still haven't learned." More electricity shoots though Damian's body then and he gasps, his body twitching uncontrollably. Cyls holds the button down a few more seconds before letting go, leaving Damian twitching. "Don't worry, you'll learn. I believe I have the perfect way to make you learn to, but that can wait. I have something to attend to." He leaves. Damian glares at the door before the lights turn off and he's left alone with his thoughts in the darkness.

-_-_-_-

Jason hurries down to the cave, in only his pajama bottoms. He had barely slept at all the last 3 days, having only dosed in the car briefly. Yet finally when he was convinced to sleep, more of strapped to the bed by Alfred, Martha slams into the room telling him news that was a joy to hear. They had found who had taken Damian. That had Jason out of the room faster then he's ever moved before. His kidnapped was Cyls Lelonde Millison, head of the Millison house as of 2 years ago when his family home along with his parents burned. It was believed that Cyls then at the age of 18 was responsible for the fire. Bruce also had link him to the kidnapping of  Gotham teens who later turned up in the park with various types of torture evidence and all raped. They still had to locate his base though. This creep made Jason blood boil from his previous actions alone but knowing he know have kidnapped Damian, little babybat, his angel, his queen and his friend, Jason blood was on fire. He didn't want this asshole of the streets, he wanted him fucking dead in a backstreet alleyway.

Jason as soon as he got this news, he was out of the cave, dressed as Red Hood, and on the streets. Heading into the streets of Gotham he looks for some clue of how to find this fucker. Lots of people knew who he was but not where. He was managed to get pointed someone who could give him information even though it took him well into the night when he had started late morning. Poison Ivy apparently could tell him. So Jason when to find her, not telling anyone of course. It was easy enough, just find the place with most plants. She had set up in a warehouse outside of Gotham owned by a flower shop. So yeah not hard to track.

Jason snuck in though the back, making his way though the plants. It seems quiet, almost to quiet if it hadn't been the middle of the night. It's all going well until something, vines, wrapped around his ankles and hoisted him into the air. He yelps in surprise and another comes up and wraps around his wrists. He sighs, well at least he won't have to try and find the diva plant queen. "Red Hood, to what to I owe the pleasure of you breaking into my home in the middle of the night while I'm sleeping?" Jason's brought up to meet Ivy, who's sitting a giant flower that looks like a thrown.

"Don't worry , Ivy, not here to cause any harm. Just want some information about a dude I hear you can help me find."

"Oh really?" She leans on her arm. "And who might that be?"

"Cyls Millison." Jason watches her.

She lifts an eyebrow, "and why couldn't this wait until morning? He's not that impressive."

"He's got Robin."

"Ah alright, I don't know exactly where but I know it's near the park." She makes the vines release him, "and if he's using the drug he's been getting from me, that kid is in for major withdrawals. Come back in the morning or send someone I'll have something ready to deal with them."

Jason nods, "Thanks Ivy but why are you helping?"

"This Robin I like and the tone of your voice holds something that just make you seem more human, it's amusing."

"What?"

"There's love in your voice Hood." Then she leaves. Jason sighs, he'll need to work on hiding that. Then he leaves as well, heading back to the cave. He'll need to others help to find this base.


	21. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning Attempted Rape

-_-_-_-

Damian was alone in the dark for what seemed like forever. He had managed to find the bandages Cyls had left in there and bandaged his throbbing chest best he could. He guessed it was a shit job but it was dark and he was in pain so yeah.  
After taking care of his ribs, he made his way to a corner for being there gave him the most stability.  Gradfather had taught him this, having done the same thing when Damian was young. When in darkness like this it's best to be somewhere you know what's around you. Damian had plenty of time to study this room. It was a 9 by 9 feet complete stone room with no widows, one door and one light, no light switch. There was the chair he had first been strapped to the chains on the wall and a first aid kit by the door. The door opened inwards and past it was a long stone hallway. He currently was located in the corner to the left of the door, hidden mostly from view if someone came in the room. Luckily there where no cameras in the room.

Damian was still sitting in the corner when the lights flicked on and the thing on his neck activated pumping more of the drug into him. He grits his teeth and watches the door as it opens and Cyls enters. "Hello baby, I'm back. Miss me?"

Damian growls lightly, "only in your dreams."

Cyls chuckles,"So harsh and to think I brought you a gift." He holds up a necklaces and Damian's eyes widen widen. It's the necklace Jason gave him. "I was going to sell it but turns out it's not worth as much as it seems. I thought someone of your wealth would have better accessories."

Damian stands shakily and reaches for it. "Give it back."

Cyls lifts an eyebrow, "Oh, I was guessing it was important to you. I see I was right." He laughs lightly. "I guess I can give it back." He tossed it at Damian who catches it clumsily. "Besides I've already figured out you aren't going to fall and be mine like I wish you would. So I'm just going to have my fun and ruin you so no one else wants you."

Damian goes to reply but can't. Cyls has him pressed against the wall, taking his chin roughly and kissing him harshly. Damian gasps only to have Cyls shoves his tongue into Damian's throat. Damian's eyes widen and his struggles, slight tears coming to his eyes as he realized what Cyls was going to do. For one of the first times in his life Damian felt fear.

-_-_-_-

That afternoon they had confirmed Cyls hideout and now Jason, Dick and Tim heading there while Martha went to get the medicine from Ivy. Jason's blood was boiling at the thought of what he would do to this asshole as soon as he saw him. Ivy was right about the location of his hide out, it was near the park. It was under some building next to it though the basement. As Dick drove, Tim hacked into the security of the building and Jason stared out the window tapping his gun on his leg. Dick had made him with it with knockout darks. It pisses off Jason to no end cause this creep deserved a real bullet though his fucking skull. None of the rest of them seemed to get that though, which pissed him off even more.

When they finally reaches the building, Jason was out and to the door before the others even got unbuckled. By the time they got over, Jason had picked the lock and gotten the door open. They all headed for the basement door, it was luckily unlocked cause Jason had to patience to pick another door and was ready to break it in half. They split up once they got to the basement.Jason had found a door that behind it was a long stone hallway. Cocking his gun, he headed in sending a quick message to the others letting them know. It was a freakishly long hallway and as he reached the door he headed sounds of struggles.

Quickly he throws open the door and the sight makes him drop his gun. Some brunette motherfucker was on top of Damian, who's scarred body was on display, trying to removes his underwear. Damian's eyes widen as they meet Jason under the hood, tears starting to run down his cheeks. Jason is to them in a heartbeat, ripping the fucker away from Damian and throwing him across the room. Jason kneels in front of the other, removing his jacket. "J-jaso.." Damian begins to say but Jason cuts him on.  
"Shhh, it's alright Babybat." He lays his jacket over Damian. "It's alright you're safe now." Damian nods, more tears running down his face now. Jason hugs him quickly before turning to face Cyls, who was beginning to stand. "You motherfucking asshole." Jason growls before throwing himself at the other, his fist connecting with his face.

They other enter the room but Jason doesn't notice as he heads the shit out of Cyls. They both hurry over to Damian who had contained himself and was no longer crying. Dick was majorly mother henning over the younger. "Hood stop you'll kill him." Tim calls out but Jason ignores him.

Dick quickly heads over pulling Jason off, "stop you've got him." Jason growls and tries to go back to beating the asshole but Tim grabs him too.

Jason struggles, glaring down at Cyls's bruised and bloodied face. Cyls curls up being freed from the slightly larger man and coughs up blood before laughing. "Let go this fucked deserves to have his face beat in."

"No," Dick says. "The police are on their way they'll take care of him."

-_-_-_-

Damian was shaking as he watches the police take Cyls away. Dick had brought him some clothes and he happily changed into them but kept Jason's jacket. He answered the police questions to the best of him ability as well. Tim had gotten the thing out of his neck too, though Damian could feel traces of the drug still in him. Jason hadn't left his side, glaring at anyone who got to close, besides Duck and Tim. He didn't get to close himself as well but Damian still felt his presence comforting. Alfred had came with the car to get him and as soon as all the questions where answered they left. Damian was happy in that moment, just safe.


	22. Chapter 21

When they got to the manor, Martha meets him at the car. Damian steps out of the car to be pulled into a hug by her. "Hello bro, I ran a bubble bath for you and I made you soup, do you want it while you bathe?"

"After," he smiles gently. "Thank you M."

She nods and hands him a drink. "Here drink this."

He blinks,"why?"

"It will help with the withdrawal effects." Damian nods and drinks it. "Now in we go. Your bath awaits." She grabs his arm and skips inside. He laughs lightly following her. They reach his room and Martha pats his head before skipping off. Damian smiles gently and heads into his room and to the bathroom. Stipping, he sinks into the warm bath. He sighs lightly, relaxing. After finishing the drink, he closes his eyes and relaxes.

-_-_-_-

When they finally get back to the manor, Jason leaps out of the car ignoring Bruce and heading upstairs to find Damian. While the cops and them where cleaning out the room, Jason found the necklace he had given Damian. He felt kinda happy that Damian had been wearing it but at the same time pissed that the assfuck had taken it. So now he's going to give it back to his angel. Jason enters Damian's room and walks over to the bathroom door. He takes a breath before knocking. There is the sound of water movie softly before a come in. Jason opens the door slowly and smiles, "uh hey babybat." He glances at the other quickly before looking away again. "I just wanted to cheek on you, but you're still in the tub so I-I'll wait out there uh ok?"

"Jason, no it's fine. Please stay." Damian watches him.

Jason blushes, "Oh uh alright, anything you want." He sits on the edge of the tub, still not looking at the other. Damian watches him and gently takes his hand. Jason blinks and looks at him as he smiles. Jason smiles back gently and kisses his forehead. Then he remembers the necklace. "Oh," he reaches into his pocket and pulls out the necklace. "I uh figured you might want this back."

Damian chuckles lightly, "Yes, put it on me?" Jason nods and gently puts it  on Damian, who smiles and gently places his hand on it before looking up to meet his eyes. "Thank you."

Jason smiles gently, "You're welcome angel, after all I had to return the sun, moon and stars to who I promised it to."

Damian blushes lightly and rolls his eyes. "you're ridiculously cheesy Todd and unbelievably sappy."

"Only for you babybat." He kisses Damian's hand, who blushes more and rolls his eyes again. It just makes Jason laugh and kiss his cheek.

Damian smiles gently, before his stomach growls loudly. "Well looks like it's time to eat. Jason can you grab me a towel?"

"Oh yeah ok." Jason grabs a towel and hands it to Damian. He grabs it and stands, making Jason look away as he blushes. "I'll uh wait out there."  
-_-_-_-  
Damian rolls his eyes at Jason who leaves quickly with a red face.  Jason is surprising sweet when he wants to be despite his bad boy persona he put on. He's glad that he gets to see this side of the other. Getting out of the tub he drains it and wraps the towel around his waist. Exiting the bathroom, Damian glances around for Jason, who was not in the room. That makes him chuckles lightly, by out there Jason was saying outside the door. Damian shakes his head and gets dresses in a pair of pajamas. He means he was fine with Jason seeing in his current state of undress. Maybe Jason wasn't or he was just being respectful, which warmed Damian's heart. Once he's done he exits, finding Jason by the door. He smiles, "Todd you know you could have waited in the room?"

Jason smiles back, "yeah I could have but I would prefer to respect your privacy."

"Thank you. Shall we head downstairs?" Jason nods and they both head downstairs to the kitchen.


	23. Chapter 22

-_-_-_-

Jason stays close to Damian as they head for the kitchen, prepared to catch the younger if anything happens. He knows Damian can handle himself but he just wants to be there. Besides he wasn't there to protect him before, he must be here to help him now.

When they near the kitchen Dick stops them, "Jason Bruce wants to talk to you."

Jason glances at Damian who watches them, "about?"

"You know what, don't worry I'll watch Damian."

Jason nods and Damian comments, "I don't need anyone to watch me."

He chuckles gently, "of course not babybat." He kisses Damian's cheek gently, making the other blush. "I'll be back."

Damian crosses his arms and puffs out his cheeks, still blushing. "Whatever Todd."

He laughs again before looking at Dick, "his office or the cave?"

"Cave." Jason nods and with one last kiss on Damian's forehead, the other batting at him, he leaves.

Reaching the cave, he walks over to the bat computer where Bruce sits working on something. "You wanted to talk to me?"

Bruce stops typing and turns to face him. "Yes I do, Jason I'm ashamed of how you responded today."

Jason scoffs, "really that's all I already figured this out. That fucker got of easier he deserves."

"You broke his collarbone."

"Whoopty fucking doo, that's assfuck deserves to fucking be in a coffin no a hospital bed."

"Jason," Bruce snaps. "You can't just kill everyone who pisses you off."

Jason laughs, "You really think I'm just want to kill him cause he pissed me off? News flash Bruce, I know it's not all about me. That was deserves to dir because of his actions, what he did to all the girl, boys, everyone in between. Let's not forget what he did to Damian, your son in case you forgot. He hurt them all and raped them, he almost raped Damian as well. So don't you sit there and tell me I wasn't thinking, I was. This Cyls deserves a coffin not a cell."

"Jason, I'm aware of this but when working with me you can't kill."

"So you just care about your morals and not about the people he hurt?" Bruce tries to talk but Jason cuts him off. "No I don't want to hear it Bruce, over half of his victims say they want him dead and this stupid city won't give them that they will just lock him away till he gets out again to cause more damage. I should have killed that fuck for all those victims and for Damian. Cause obviously you only care about you're fucking morals and not these people. Another news flash for you asshole, Bruce the world doesn't bow down to you." Jason turns around and storms out of the room angrily.

-_-_-_-

Damian eats the soup Martha made as he stares out the window. It was nice to be home. He looks to the door as Jason walks in looking very pissed. "I'm guessing that talk didn't go well?"

Jason hugs him from behind, "definitely not, it never goes well  ever time I talk to him." He nuzzles Damian's neck lightly.

Damian blushes lightly, "I see, and you get clingy when your pissy?" He shakes his head. "Ok then why?"

"You're cute and I missed you." He kisses Damian's cheek.

Damian blushes more, "shut up Todd I'm not cute."

"Whatever you say babybat. You done eating?" He nods. "Alright you want to head up and sleep?"

"Yeah, sleep sounds good." Jason nods and picks up Damian, who gasps in surprise and wraps his arms around his neck. "What the fuck Todd?! Put me down!"

"Naw, I want to carry you." Jason leaves the kitchen.

"Whyyyyyy?"

"Because I want to spoil you lots." He heads upstairs to Damian's room.

"I don't need to be spoiled." He leans on Jason's chest.

"I know that babybat, but you're my queen and I want to spoil you." He enters the room and heads over to the bed. Damian blushes but says nothing more. Jason carefully lays him on the bed. "Alright, I'll see you later babybat." He goes to leave.

Damian catches his shirt. " No, stay Jason and cuddle me."

Jason chuckles, "as you wish my queen." He lays next to him and Damian cuddles up to him. Jason smiles and cuddles back, his body wrapped around the younger. Pulling the blanket over both of them, Jason closes his eyes. Damian watches the older as he slowly drifts off. Once Jason is snoring lightly, Damian lays his head on Jason's chest. While listen to his heart beat, Damian slowly drifts into a peaceful sleep for the first time in weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, happiness for theses cuties. Not sure when there will be drama again but there will be. Not as major though as a kidnapping. Hope you're enjoying and feel free to give feed back.


	24. Chapter 23

-_-_-_-

Dick had been freaked when he saw Jason kiss Damian's cheek and forehead, but he didn't comment and watched Damian like Jason had asked. It was their choice what they did. Dick had gotten called away by a phone call and when he got back to the kitchen, Damian was gone. He panics and searches. He ends up finding him in his room, with Jason. They were cuddling with Damian curled up against Jason's, his head on the other's chest. Jason had both his arms protectively around Damian curling around the younger. It made Dick think that Jason was afraid that if he let go even a little that Damian would disappear without a trace. Dick nods lightly, the sight warming his heart. It seems that they actually are meant to be and nothing could stop them from being together. He takes a photo knowing Martha would be upset that she missed this. Now someone just needs to let Bruce know before he finds out a may or may not murder Jason, since he seemed to have pissed him off more then normal.

-_-_-_- time skip -_-_-_-  
Damian wasn't sure how long he slept but when he woke up there was someone playing with his hair. He panics slightly before rembering he's home and it's just Jason. Realizing this he relaxes again and opens his eyes slowly to look up at the older man. "Hey babybat, sleep well?"

Damian nods, sitting up slightly and stretching. "What I miss?" He asks with a yawn.

"Uh well your dad came in to check on you and I think he might have some question."

"Father didn't already know?" Damian blinks. "I'm surprise he wasn't told or figured it out himself. I mean Drake and Cain did." He sighs lightly. "I'll explain it to him."

Jason nods, "Damian quick question?"

"Yes?" He meets Jason's eyes.

"What exactly are we. Are we like dating or just cuddle buddies or something?"

Damian blinks, "oh." He blushes lightly. "I personally would prefer if we were dating, like as in boyfriends, but only if you want to."

Jason smiles and kisses him gently before pulling away. "I would like that a lot, easier to explain to others as well besides just calling you my queen, my angel, my one and only."

Damian blushes and rolls his eyes. "Yes but you're simply ridiculously, however you are my king, my devil, my one and only so it is fine with me as long as you are mine and mine alone. After all I am your and yours alone."

Jason blushes and nods, "of course cutie. I wouldn't want anyone else when I have you. You're all I need." Damian nods and cuddles into his side. It's peaceful and nice, definitely something that Damian have missed in his life. Jason haves his arm wrapped protectivly. Damian knows he's able to defend himself and he doesn't need protection but he just feels so safe in Jason's arms. 

In his other hand, Damian noticed, Jason was holding a book that appeared to be written in Arabi. "What are you reading?" He asks being unable to see the cover.

"Oh uh it's your cope of Hamlet, you were still sleeping and I didn't want to wake you and I forgot my phone and I saw the books so I just kinda grabbed it. Sorry, I'll put it back."

"No it's alright, I just keep it there for when I can't sleep." Damian smiles gently. Jason nods and smiles back.

Damian sits up fully and stretches, wincing slightly because of his rib. "Hey where you going?"

"To talk with father." He stands and heads over to his closet.

Jason quickly stands, setting the book aside. " do you want me to come with?" He straightens his clothes best he can, having not changed them since they got Damian back.

"Yes, you could head over to Martha's room she may have something that would fit if you wish to change."

"Alright I will do that."


	25. Chapter 24

-_-_-_-  
Jason heads over the Martha's room and knocks. The redhead opens the door with a face mask on and her hair in curlers. "Hello Jason, how may I help you."

"Damian said you may have some clothes I could wear?" He watches her.

"Yep, come in, I'll find something." She heads into her room and Jason follows. She heads into her closet. "So I heard you two were being all cute and cuddly earlier, Dick got a photo."

"Uh I guess you could call it cute and cuddly, and he did what?"

She exits holding some clothes, "he got a photo." She holds up her phone showing him the photo. "I can send it to you if you want."

He smiles, "Yes please." He takes the clothes.

She nods, "I will now go go I've got to finish getting ready." She shoos him.

Jason laughs and leaves, heading back to Damian's room. He checks the tags on the clothes and is surprised to see they were his size. Kinda creepy if he's honest, he expects nothing less from Bruce's kid.  
Jason enters the room and glances at Damian, blushes brightly and quickly looks away. " Uh sorry, you're still changing."

-_-_-_-

Damian looks up at Jason as he enters and rolls his eyes, before replying "Yes  Jason I am and you need to change." He slides of his shirt being careful of his ribs.  
"Yeah I'll do that." He sets down the clothes on the bed and removes his shirt. Damian glances at the older man before blushing lightly and heading to the bathroom to fix his hair.  
As he does, he watches Jason in the window though the door. He knew it wasn't right to stare but he was transfixed. Jason really was an attractive man, even if he could see it himself. He had well defined arm and back muscles, Damian guessed his front was also well defined. Unsurprisingly, faded scars littered his back and arms each holding their own story.  
It wasn't the view of the muscles or scars that made him stare, however. It was the strength that was told though them, Damian admired it greatly. He still though wanted to kiss everyone of the scars and hear their story. Learn more about this strength and power his boyfriend had.

Damian is broken from his thoughts when Jason, now fully dressed again, hugs him from behind. He rest his head on the younger's shoulder and meets his eyes in the mirror. "You're staring babybat. See something you like?"

Damian blushes. "Maybe," he whispers. Jason chuckles lightly and kisses his cheek. Damian blushes a little more. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to stare."

"It's fine love, I have no shame with my body."

"Nor do I Todd but still you are respectful and don't look, not that I would mind if you look. I should give you the same respect."

Jason nod, "understandable, but you have my permission to stare at me when ever and how ever long you wish."

"Jason Todd, you are simple ridiculous cheesy person when you want to be, I better be the only one who sees this side of you. " Damian hugs him. "We should go talk to father now." Jason nods. They leave the room, holding hands, to go find Bruce.

They find him in his office and Damian enters without knocking. "Father, I have something to tell you something."

"Yes Damian?" Bruce glances at them, looks down then does a double take, his eyes locking on the intwined hands. "Want is it?"

"Well as my father I thought it would be right for you to know that Todd and I are an item." Damian watches his father's face.

Bruce's face stays unchanged, "I see, thank you for informing me. Anything else?"

"No that's all father, we'll be leaving now." Damian turns and leaves, Jason quickly following. The door slowly closes behind them.

"Should I expect to be found dead in a ditch tomorrow morning?" Jason glances at him.

Damian rolls his eyes, "highly unlikely Todd, father respects my choice."

"I know that babybat, but I highly doubt he approves of me, I mean who really would I'm terrible."

Damian frowns, "Todd, Jason. You're not terrible, just some of the choices you have made may be frowned apon by some. I how ever do not look down apon you for your choices, I myself have made some less the approved by father choices. Jason you're choices don't change how I feel you, to me you're not terrible. I could care less if father didn't approve of us. It is my choice to be with you and if anyone tries to stop us from being together, I'll most likely beat the shit out of them."

Jason smiles gently, "Damian, thank you, but that just proves to me even more that I don't deserve you. You're way to amazing for me."

"Todd, I swear if you're going to say we should break up..."

Jason cuts him off laughing. "Definitely not my queen, if you want me I'm sure as hell not going to let you go. I would be an idiot to let that happen." Damian blushes and nods. "Now what do you want to do babybat?"

"Well you should probably head home and change into your own clothes, then we could meet up from lunch or something? Maybe.." he's cut off when pain shot though his body and his vision goes blurry. He falls to the ground.


	26. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Withdrawal from the drug hits and Damian once again looks down on himself for being "weak". Jason is there to help him though it this time.

Damian's skin burns as he curls up into a ball, his body completely in pain. Jason tries to call to him but Damian can't hear him over the loud ringing in his ears. The other picks him up carefully but Damian's skin burns more where Jason touches him and he tries to escape his arms.  Jason doesn't let him go and carries him to his room, laying him on the bed before leaving the room quickly. Damian cries out reaching for Jason, not wanting to be left alone, but soon it's only him in the room. His shakes as he feel uncontrollable tears run down his face, seeming to leave trails of fire on his skin. There is so much pain, he hates it. He's weak he should be stronger then this. Damian takes a shaky breath, controlling his crying and forces himself despite his skin feeling like it falling off. Once he was actually able to stand up, he only crumbled again his legs like paper. He angrily curses himself, he's weak, he tries to pull himself up again. Once again he fails.

 Angry tears fill his eyes and he cries being unable to stop himself. The door opens and Jason rushes over. He says something but Damian still couldn't hear him and it only made him cry harder. Jason helps him back onto the bed and presses a cup against Damian's lips. Damian drinks and the burning slowly fades, his hearing coming back."Damian, angel, can you hear me?" Jason asks but it sounds distant, he nods. "Alright, please stay calm, you're having withdrawals from whatever that asshole put in you, it will be alright." He nods again, the burning finally  having gone. "Alright let's finish this." He makes Damian drink whatever was in the cup. "There just stay calm and breath please, just in and out. Breath with me ok?" Jason breath and Damian follows him, his breathing steadying.

"Thank you," he whispers leaning on his chest. Jason gently plays with his hair. "I'm tired." 

"Alright, lay down." he does and Jason tucks him in.

"Are you going to stay?" He watches the older.

"Of course," he gently kiss Damian's head. Damian nods lightly already drifting off.  Once he's asleep, it's peaceful but only for a short time.

~ _Damian stands in front of the manor, it burning in front of his eyes, the rest the world. The screams of his family, trapped in the flames, fill the air and his mind. When he tries to run and save them he can't and when he tries to cry out, nothing comes from his mouth. He's completely helpless to help. Hot tears run down his cheeks as he just watches the flames build forming the faces of his loved ones as they burn with it. Their faces in flames forever etched in his mind. Then it's dark and all he can see is their faces flashing in the flames. He's finally able to cry out in agony as he falls to his knees, this visions slowly fading."Damian, my child." says a cold voice he recognizes as his mother. "You're so weak,I'm ashamed. I trained you to be better then this. You shame the Al Ghul name, you have no need to live anymore. You are useless to us." There's a sharp pain as something goes though his back. He cries out and his eyes flicker to his stomach. A sword is coming from it, his own sword_ ~

 Damian wakes up, crying out in fear. His whole body shakes and tears stream down his cheeks. Jason is quickly to his side, "Damian, it's alright." He pulls Damian into his arms and holds him close. Damian shakes still sobbing lightly. Jason whispers to him gently petting his hair and kissing his forehead. "It's ok babybat, it was just a dream. It's ok I've got you, your safe."

Damian nods lightly before whispering, "I'm sorry, I'm weak." He looks down refusing to meet Jason's eyes.

-_-_-_-

Jason frowns and lifts his chin gently to look into Damian's eyes. He presses his lips gently to the younger's before pulling away. "Damian, my queen, my angel, you are anything but weak. You are one of the most stubborn, determined  and strong I have ever know. You're both mentally and physically able. Just because you can't lift a boulder doesn't make you weak, neither does being effected by nightmares. That is what makes us human, it makes you human Damian. No matter how much you with not to be. Damian don't push yourself to do something you can't and I know there are things you can't do. Please just be careful babybat, I love you and I don't want to loss you because yu try to do something and can't. It's ok to not be able to do things, it's ok to be human." He kisses Damian's forehead. "Don't beat yourself up over that my love."

Damian pushes himself away from Jason chest. "It's not that simple Todd. I was trained since birth to be stronger then this. This all is a weakness that I can't afford to have. I was stronger then this and I still should be but I'm not. I'm weak."

"Damian, this isn't the league. You are safe here, it's fine to let your guard down. You don't have to act like you're a machine. You are human and it's fine to show weakness. I know that's what you've known for over half of your live but that does not define how your life will go. What you're taught is not a rulebook, it's guidelines. People can change based on their choices. Same goes for you Damian how you live you're life is your choice no one else, not your mom's, your grandpa's, not the league's, he'll it's not even Bruce's not matter how much he wishes. It's your choice, everyone you know is just one example of how to live a life and you don't have to follow any of then. So please, don't beat yourself up over this. I love you and I hate to see you in so much pain as you struggle over what you've been taught."

Damian meets Jason's eyes as the older tucks a peace of hair behind his ear, "Do you truly mean that?"

"Every single word."

"Even that part about you loving me?" Damian stares at him seemingly staring into his soul.

He hadn't ment for that to slip put. "Yes, I Jason Peter Todd loves you Damian whatever your middle name is Wayne Al Ghul."

Damian blushes and gently whispers oh before clearing his throat. "I believe I love you too Jason." Jason smiles and pulls the smaller into a gentle kiss, that shortly turns into a heated make out.

When they break apart, both are panting lightly. "As much as I would love to stay I really should get going, unless you want me to stay of course."

Damian shakes his head lightly, "No it's alright I understand, can we meet up for breakfast tomorrow?"

"Anything for you kitten." He kisses Damian's forehead before standing. "Text me the place and time." Damian nods and with one last quick peck, Jason leaves.


	27. Chapter 26

-_-_-_- 

Damian smiles gently as he watches Jason leave, feeling truly happy that he had Jason. He feels that without stable people like him he would have returned to the league long ago. Here though he has father, Grayson, Pennyworth, Martha, Kane, Cain, Gordon, hell he even had Drake and Brown. Now he has Jason as well. Even after nine years though it still felt strange to be around so many people who cared about him as a person unlike before where they only cared about his name.

 He stands and leaves the room, not wanting to just sit around for the rest of the day. He wanders around not sure what to do. Mainly though he just drifted in his thoughts as he wandered. The last few day just seemed so surreal, even though from the ache in his body and the pain in his ribs he knew it wasn't. He had actually kidnapped and almost raped. Luckily though it hadn't changed him like it would some. Training he had went though when he was young had be worse. He would be more scared of a kitten then he would be of Cyls.

Honestly the think that really would make this memory stick was whatever had been pumped into his body. It had weakened him greatly, both physically and mentally. It forced feelings on him that he otherwise would not have. At times it almost forced him into giving in, to crying out. It is what made him be fearful when Cyls had come into him, it made him cry. It's what made him feel fear without experiencing it. That is what he hated the most of what happened.

Damian sighs lightly as he ends up in the garden. He sits by the duck pond and watches the ducks. He doesn't know how long he sat there for but when he finally moved the sun was setting. That is when he stands slowly and heads back inside. He heads upstairs after that, feeling tired. Upon entering his room, he lays down and falls asleep almost instantly.


	28. Chapter 27

-_-_-_-

Jason gets back to his and Roy's apartment and heads in. As he does, he notices it's quiet, unnaturally quiet. He frowns lightly and pulls his gun from his pocket. "Roy?" He slowly creeps into the apartment. He looks around carefully. 

The apartment looks intact beside the mess that the two had left. Nothing seems out of place. Still Jason stays on edge. Staying close to the wall, he heads to Roy's room. He slowly pushes the door open. When he sees what's in the room he smiles gently and puts his gun away.

Roy is laying on the bed, cuddling a small child, his child Lian. Jason closes the door and heads to the kitchen. Best to let them sleep.

He hums to himself as he makes dinner, his minds drifting. It fills with thoughs of having a little one of his own. From getting them ready in the morning to calming them down when it's time for bed. Being their strong rock when they are down and a shoulder to cry on. Always being there for them no matter what, unlike his own parents. Slowly as the thoughts continue, Damian makes his way in. Them raising a kid together, maybe two. The kid crawling into bed with them after a nightmare and them both cuddling the small one tight between them. Them working together to raise the kid right and watch them grow.

Jason blushes and shakes his head. Stupid thoughts but he would enjoy that. He finishes making dinner and just as he does, Roy walks into the kitchen holding Lian. "Hello Lover boy, trouble in paradise over?"

Jason rolls his eyes, "yeah, hopefully it won't begin again. I made food."

"Dude you're the best, I may have to fight Damian for you, keep you and your food making around."

Jason chuckles, "good luck with that, he would kick your a.." He glances at Lian, "...butt. Besides my heart belongs to babybat, no changing that."

"You sap, stop it." Roy chuckles and Jason laughs with him.


End file.
